Hanyou
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: An unexpected event causes Kagome to change...how does InuYasha feel when his Kagome turns...hanyou? Inu/Kag Fluff and Adventure!
1. The Attack

Howdy minna!!!!! Im sorry I haven't written anything in a while….I hate school!!! And you know what else sux? We have to go until Monday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GRR!! And I have like a million one shots written...a few r really old and stupid…but here r your choices on what u want me to type next: another chapter of this story (Hanyou), Easter Egg Inu (a little late but who cares), Romeo and Juliet (NOT AU), Miss you More, Picture Perfect, or Fireworks (on second thought, im saving that one for July!) the one I get the most votes for will be the next 1 I type!!!!!!!

"Talking" _Thinking _((me talking))

Disclaimer: sigh Sadly, I don't own him…but I DO own about 4 InuYasha posters and an InuYasha coin purse and a wall scroll and a empty box of Pocky (I want more!) and empty can of Bawls! But I still don't own the real thing….

**Hanyou **

**Chapter 1: The Attack**

FUJI NO MAI!!!!!!

BOOM!!!!!

InuYasha and Kagome had went on a walk, just to get away from an annoying kitsune ((Kagome would probably deny it)) and had ran into Kagura, probably sent by Naraku for some entertainment. InuYasha had told Kagome to go hide and fought her off. He just narrowly avoided getting hit with one of the wind blades, and they were getting closer and closer each time.

"InuYasha, be careful!" Kagome yelled, coming out of her hiding place. Those blades were too close for her liking, and she was going to do something about it.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, wench!" InuYasha spat back, and stopped his attack to glare at her. Kagura saw her chance.

FUJI NO MAI!!!!!!

AAARRGGHH!!

InuYasha was hit by the blade at full force, getting slammed into a tree. He was pretty close to getting another hole in his stomach.

"Are you dead yet?" Kagura asked, clearly not really caring and just wanting to kill them and go.

"Y-You leave us alone!" Kagome yelled, and shot a purity arrow at her. It almost hit her, but it only just grazed her earring.

"Hah! Stupid girl. You almost got me that time…" Kagura grinned, "too bad it will be your last." She nonchalantly tossed a few wind blades at Kagome.

Kagome tried to dodge them, but she failed. She got many severe cuts all over her body that were bleeding badly.

"KAGOME!!!" InuYasha screamed, and tried to run to her, but was blocked by wind blades.

"Will you just go back to Naraku already!?" he yelled.

KAZE NO KIZU!

If she hadn't already ran off on one of her giant feathers, she'd be dead. InuYasha, however, didn't care in the slightest. He kept a hand on his wounds and ran to Kagome as fast as his injured body would allow. He found her lying against a tree in severe pain. He came over to her, and picked her up in his arms, accidentally brushing past her wounds. She winced, and when he started to see tears, he panicked.

"I'm sorry Kagome, are you okay??"

"I'm fine, Inu….Ya…sha…" she said, and drifted off into unconsciousness.

_She's dying, _InuYasha thought. _No! I won't let her! I need to get her to Kaede's. _He knew he shouldn't try and move her, but he didn't know what else to do. He picked her up bridal style, and ran as fast as he could go, tapping into energy he didn't know he had.

_ Hang on Kagome, just hang on!_

_------------------------------_

((u no…I could end it right here…..(ponders) nah! I'll just type up the other half of this chapter…I can be nice to u no! ))

HENTAI!

SLAP!

"Will you PLEASE find something else to amuse you, houshi-sama?!"

"I'm sorry Sango, but your beauty is too tempting."

Shippo sighed. Sango and Miroku had been doing that for hours. He didn't event have to look over to them. _3…2…1…_

HENTAI!

SLAP!

"STOP IT YA HENTAI HOUSHI!"

However, Miroku didn't hear her, he was unconscious.

Shippo had lost interest by now. He could've sworn he smelled…blood. Kagome's blood. "Kagome!" he screamed, dashing outside, catching Sango's attention. When he was at the door, he was toppled over by InuYasha, pushing past him into the hut.

"What happened InuYasha?"

"Kagura attacked us, where's Kaede?"

"I'm right here InuYasha. Set her down, I'll go get my herbs. We have to work fast if we want to save her!"

He walked over to a futon, and laid her down. He sat down right next to her, and wasn't planning on moving even if Naraku himself came to the door to give them the rest of the shards.

---------------------

Kagome stirred, and InuYasha flinched. _She's waking up! _

"I-InuYasha?"

"It's ok. I'm here." He ran his hand over her forehead. "You're ok. I was worried.

"I'll be fine," she said, "I already feel better…" she trailed off with a yawn. "But I think I need to rest more."

"You should…you have a big wound…" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She smiled up at him, and fell asleep, with InuYasha still at her side.

--------------------------

InuYasha dozed off as well, and he awoke the smell of blood coming from outside the hut. Stealing a quick glance at Kagome to make sure she was still asleep, he tore out of the hut, to be met with giant swarm of youkai.

"InuYasha!" Sango exclaimed, "Kagura has returned!" She pointed above the youkai swarm to Kagura, who was sitting on a feather and watching the festivities. (())

"Damn her!" InuYasha screamed, and drew Tetsusaiga, ready to fight.

----------------------------

Kagome awoke to a particularly loud 'KAZE NO KIZU!' Startled, she sat up, and looked around, to see she was the only one in the hut. _That's weird,_ she thought, _I feel fine. _She looked down at her scratches. Or at least, where they were before. They were gone! _Wow! I must be a fast healer. Now, why does this place smell so…weird?_ she wondered, and took in a big whiff. She smelled the fire as clear as if it was a giant bonfire, and she could smell what smelled faintly of InuYasha by her side.

"Hmmmmmmmmm…." She mumbled in thought as she tapped her finger pensively on her chin.

_Wait a minute. _She froze and pulled her finger away from her face. "What the hell?! Since when do I have claws?!" _So if I have claws, then I must have fangs and those cute doggie ears to then? _Sure enough, she opened her mouth and found to large fangs. Then, she slowly raised her hands to the top of her head to find to fuzzy ears perched there. _How the hell did I become hanyou?! _She scrambled over to her backpack to get her mirror. She took a look and found that she looked like a female InuYasha only with silver streaks through her midnight hair.

_If I'm just like InuYasha, do I have all of his attacks? _She picked up a pillow, and slashed through it with her claws, yelling softly 'Sankontessou!' It bursted into a million pieces, leaving one startled Kagome in its wake. _I shouldn't tell anyone about this yet…especially InuYasha. _And then she remembered. _Shit! InuYasha, I'm coming!_ She carefully tucked her ears under her hair, grabbed her bow and arrows, and ran to her friends to help.

I'm ending it here…. Every1 review to tell me what u want me to write next! Oh yes….I need ur help u reviewers out there… u c, I need a name for a sword (u no, like Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga) and Im not telling u y!!!!! so please review or I wont write another chappie!!!!!

Ja-ne!

freaky-hanyou


	2. The Discovery and the Training

Howdy all my lovely readers!!!! (looks around room) (sees only 1 reviewer) (tosses digital cookies at 1 reviewer) GO Ryou-is-mine!!!!! Dude, where do u find the meanings for the names like that idea that escapes my mind right now??? (is clearly sugar-high) I NEED MORE IDEAS PEOPLE!!!!! But becuz im feeling kind and I want to make my ONE reviewer happy, ill post this!!!!

(ahem)

newho,

Disclaimer: I don't really own much…just all the stuff mentioned be4 and…oh I don't know…I don't own him or anyone else ok?! (goes and cries)

Extra AN: I HATE THE STUPID QUICK CHECK THINGIE!!!! Getting rid of my kewl scene changers and taking away the stars…. (grumbles more)

U no the stupid drill: "Talking" _Thinking _((me talking))

Hanyou Chapter 2: The Discovery 

((dun dun DUN!!!!!!))

((I really need to lay off the sugar…))

            "Kagome-chan?!"

            "Kagome-sama?!"

            "Kagome? You're..okay."

            "I'm fine…for some reason," Kagome explained vaguely, "What happened here?"

            "Kagura came back with a large swarm of youkai," Miroku explained.

            "How large is large?"

            "About four times larger than what we thought was large," InuYasha stated bluntly.

((I really need to get a thesaurus…))

            "Then let's get to work!" Kagome practically commanded and shot an arrow right through a particularly large youkai, purifying it on the spot.

----------------- ((I have to do this cuz it got rid of the kewl stars…))---------------

            Kagome finished with her little section of the youkai swarm, and looked over at how InuYasha was faring, since he had twice as many to kill than the rest of them. To her horror, she saw a youkai sneaking up behind him, and by the time he noticed it would be too late. Thinking fast, she screamed, "INUYASHA LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!" He turned around to see the youkai about to kill him, and he realized his mistake. Kagome, however, ran with all her newly-acquired hanyou speed right at the youkai.

SANKONTESSOU!

            The demon was sliced in two, and she landed right in front of a shocked InuYasha. Unbeknownst to her, her ears had came out of their hiding place and were twitching from all the noise.

            "You're a… a…a…what happened?"

            "I honestly don't know, InuYasha, but can we finish this first?" she practically ordered him, while slicing another youkai into thirds. ((I love fractions…NOT!!!!!!))

            "O-Okay," he said, still shocked that she was now a hanyou instead of a normal human.

------------------------((and again with the stupid –thingies))-----------------------------------

            After a big youkai arse kicking, they realized that Kagura had run away.

            "Damn her!" InuYasha mumbled under his breath, and then he remembered. "K-K-Kagome, why and how have you become a hanyou?"

            "I told you I don't know! All I remember is the previous attack Kagura had made and—"

            "That's it!" Miroku exclaimed.

            "Wha…"

            "Kagome, can we go back first? I'm hungry!" Shippo complained. ((Yes random Shippo, but he was "hiding." Hehe))

            "Sure we can Shippo-chan," Kagome said, "I'll make us some ramen." As they started to walk towards the village, an eerie silence came upon the travelers. Kagome grew uneasy, and thought of something.

            "Hey InuYasha…" she said in that I-know-something-you-don't-know tone of voice.

            "What?"

            "RACE YOU!" She took off like a gunshot, with another hanyou not far behind.

----------------((I hate these things…))------------------

            "I win!!" Kagome exclaimed.

            "Damn…how are you that fast?!" InuYasha exclaimed, bent over to catch his breath, "you just _became _a hanyou. I've been one all my life." ((no, bakas, he didn't think the became))

            "Well, we have some time before the others get back, why don't you teach me things that I don't know?"

            "All right."

HAHAHHA!!!!!!! I'm stopping here! Im sorry for any spellin mistakes, you see im so anxious to post, ive decided not to have anyone beta. So If u see any MAJOR mistakes, tell me!

Oh ya…REVIEW YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

freaky-hanyou

((u no..im a BAKA!!!!!!!! I was looking at my notes, and it doesn't end there! U all r lucky! U get more chapter! (ahem) moving on then…))

--------------------((No comment))-----------------------

            InuYasha and Kagome walked to a small clearing towards the edge of the village. They figured that they had about fifteen minutes before the others caught up to them.

            "Let's see…" InuYasha pondered, "You already have gotten used to the speed extremes, it seems, because you whooped me, ME, in a race, so have you tried…no…you probably haven't…"

            "What?"

            "Jump straight up in the air."

            "Why?"

            "Just do it."

            Kagome eyed him for a minute. ((oh you know...this…Oo)) "Okaaaaaaaay…" she said, and she jumped up just like she would usually do. Only this time, she shot up like a bullet higher than the trees. She landed just as gracefully, only her face was white with shock.

            "Now do you get why?" InuYasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

            "Yea…"

            "What else?"

            "What about all of these new senses?" she asked, and pointed to her nose.

            "Oh...right. Your sense of smell and hearing are totally different. Just like a dogs," he explained. "Your ears are _EXTREMELY _sensitive."

            "How so?"

            "Well, if someone were to yell you would probably be deaf for an hour at least, and…" he trailed off, his face turning slightly pink.

            "Well?"

            "Ano…I have to show you," he started, and came closer to her, his face now a shade of crimson.

            "Show me what?" She asked confusedly.

            "How sensitive your ears are."

            "You're not going to yell in my ears are you?!" she asked, and covered her furry appendages.

            "Oh no!" he said, and gently lowered her hands. "It's just…oh just stand still!" He then reached up and rubbed her ears.

            "Oh…" she trailed off, and unconsciously pushed her head towards his hands.

            "My point exactly." InuYasha said, and stopped, causing her to let out a soft wimper. Trying to avoid more embarrassment, he quickly moved on.

            "I know that you already know one of my attacks, because you saved my ass, but do you know 'Claws of Blood'?" ((yes I know that sounds cheesy, but I couldn't think of another way to word it…so deal))

            "I have a basic idea, since you do it all the time."

            "Then aim at those trees over there," he said, smirking.

            _Why is it that those trees have a different scent than all the others? _she thought, _Whatever. _"Okay," she said and the other hanyou smirked more. She paid no attention. She gently pressed her claws into her arm, drew blood, and launched it at the trees.

HIJINKESSOU!

((did I spell that right?))

            "WATCH IT!!!!!!!!"

            "Sango-chan?! Oh my god, I'm sorry, I thought I smelled something different over there…hey…InuYasha, you knew they were there the whole time didn't you?!" she exclaimed, speedily getting ticked off.

            "Well…"

            "Don't you lie…OSUWARI!"

BOOM!

            "What the hell was that for?! I swear I try and be nice and teach you how to be a hanyou but NOOO!! You go and 'osuwari' me!"

BOOM!

            "What the hell?!" Kagome yelled, her face planted into the ground. She tilted her head up, and on her neck, there was a crystal colored rosary.

            "HAH! So you have one too," InuYasha said, and grinned evilly…

OSUWARI!

BOOM!

            "Hey, I haven't even gotten up yet!"

            "So?"

            "Why you…"

            "Will you two PLEASE settle this later, or do you NOT want to know why Kagome-sama is a hanyou?" Miroku asked impatiently.

            "Okay, okay. No revenge…for now." InuYasha stated with a grin, and helped Kagome up.

God I just realized again! I should have left that last part for the next chappie! Why you ask? Because now the next chappie is gonna be really REALLY short! Oh well, u got this one and it's a long one. So there! Owowow…my poor fingers…

R&R!

freaky-hanyou


	3. The short explanation

HOWDY AGAIN!!!!! Im bored and very happy!!!! U c, my sis helped me make a website...YAY! ya'll go and check it out and write on the tagboard…so far it is just me and her on the board…hehe! Newho, im sorry this is so short, but the next one is the longest and my favorite (coughfluffcoughcough)! So read this and forgive me because of the shortness…ill hurry and write the next 1…((I really luv the … don't I?)

U no…"Talkin" _Thinkin _((me and my stupid comments))

Hanyou 

**Chapter 3: The **((short)) **Explanation**

The group walked into Kaede's hut and sat around the fire, eating their bowls of ramen. Inuyasha and Kagome were in the process of inhaling their portions, when Miroku said,

"This only supports my theory…"

"Wat doefs?" ((I did that on purpose to let u no..,)) Kagome said with a mouthful of noodles, clearly not understanding.

"Your behavior. The swearing, the eating, you're acting just like InuYasha!"

"HEY! I resent that…" InuYasha grumbled.

"Oh," Kagome said, and swallowed, "Explain…" Then, she remembered. "Please."

"InuYasha, you said that both Kagome and yourself were both injured during your little squabble with Kagura?"

"I wouldn't call it a squabble, but yea…"

"And you also said that you took Kagome into your arms after Kagura ran off, right?"

"Yea…" InuYasha said, turning pinkish and refusing to look Kagome in the eye.

"Well," Miroku explained, "I think that your blood mixed with hers and since your blood is stronger, it took over the majority of hers and made her a hanyou." ((I no I no...crappy excuse but deal with it!))

"So…" Sango started.

"That's it?" Shippo finished.

"Yep! That's all I got," Miroku sighed, and scooted ever so close to Sango until…

HENTAI!

SLAP!

"Owwwwwwwww…"

"ANYWAY," Kagome said impatiently, "that's a good enough reason for me! Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Where do you think you're going?!" InuYasha almost yelled, but he caught himself before it came out any ruder.

"I want to go for a walk…er…run," Kagome exclaimed, and walked casually towards the door.

"But—"

"No buts, InuYasha, I'm going!" And with that she sprinted out the door before another word could be said.

InuYasha sprinted out after her, and mumbled to himself, "Stupid wench, doesn't she remember ANYTHING?!" But he was THINKING, _Shit! Kagome, you better not be in trouble when I can finally get to you!_ He ran faster, his anger dissipating into worry.

--------------------------

Dun dun DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haha! Mini-cliffie!

Oh ya…next chappie is LONG, so itll take a bit to update, but ill try! So far ive been updating pretty good, ne?I think ill even start typin it now… So WHAT if its midnight, time has no meaning…IM ON SUMMER VACATION!!! WOO HOO!!!!!!

freaky-hanyou


	4. The New Moon

HOWDY!! U guys r lucky, I felt like writing today...newho, this is my favorite chappie (and the longest)!! Oh ya! I have a little authors note to explain something...but if I say it now it'll give away the whole fluffiness of the chapter! So im saying nothing...and forgive the rather large interruption in the middle of the chap! U no..."Talkin" Thinkin ((me interruptin story))  
  
Disclaimer: (Goes outside in the middle of a thunderstorm and holds up a fork)  
  
"LET LIGHTNING STRIKE ME DOWN IF I OWN INUYASHA!"  
  
(as our authoress prepares for the blow, the sky clears and the birdies sing. She looks up)  
  
Darn...  
  
Hanyou  
  
Chapter 4: The New Moon ((that should explain something))  
  
Kagome ran for a good 3 or 4 miles before she found herself getting tired. Hmmmm...that's odd...InuYasha never gets this tired this fast...Oh well! She thought nothing of it, and decided while taking a break to leap up into a tree to watch the sunset.  
  
It's beautiful, she thought, as she saw the beautiful pinks clash with the redness of the setting sun. After the sun disappeared below the horizon, she was going to jump out of the tree. But something was different. She took a good look at herself, and noticed that she was human! Horrified, she hastily looked up into the sky. There was no moon.  
  
"Damn it! I am such a baka! How could I forget about the new moon! And end up in a TREE no less!" Growling, which now that she was human sounded kind of sad, she looked down at the distance from her to the ground. She had to choices: A.) She could wait until morning, helpless, in a tree. Or...  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!"  
  
---------------((im not saying a word))--------------------------  
  
InuYasha ran towards her scent until his sense of smell got to weak. He started to get really tired, but he forced himself to walk. Damn...in a time like this there is only one thing to do...  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?"  
  
He strained his weakened hearing, and he could have sworn he heard a faint 'InuYasha!' in the distance. He kept yelling for her to keep yelling ((doesn't that sound weird?)) and ran as fast as he could towards her. As he came closer to her voice he heard:  
  
"INUYASHA! IS THAT YOU?"  
  
"Kagome? "KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"Look UP, baka!"  
  
Sure enough, InuYasha looked up and there she was, high up in a tree. "How the hell did you get there?"  
  
"I came up here to watch the sunset, and now I'm stuck," she explained.  
  
"How could you forget about the new moon?"  
  
"Dunno. But more importantly, how am I going to get down?"  
  
InuYasha thought for a moment, and got an idea. "Do you trust me?" he asked.  
  
Kagome was surprised by the question. "I trust you with my life InuYasha!"  
  
"Good! Then jump."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Jump and I'll catch you."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Of course I'm sure," he replied, but in his mind he was planning the possible places she would land so he wouldn't miss her. I'll never forgive myself if I miss...he thought.  
  
"All right..." she said, and slid off the branch...  
  
...and right on top of InuYasha.  
  
They laid face to face, Kagome on top of InuYasha. "Oops!" she exclaimed, her face quickly reddening. She quickly got off of him. He got up as well, only he had gotten the wind knocked out of him, so it took him a bit to get his breath back.  
  
Kagome saw this, and quickly apologized, "Sorry, InuYasha."  
  
"Well, maybe if you would REMEMBER things then this wouldn't happen!" he snapped. "Damnit, I mean...oh just forget it ok?"  
  
"Okay," she said and shivered from the cold air that came with the breezy summer night.  
  
"Are you cold?" InuYasha asked, and without waiting for a reply, he draped his haori over his shoulders.  
  
"But now won't you be cold?"  
  
"Keh, I'm never cold!" he stated proudly, and then he shivered.  
  
"Hypocrite," she muttered, and started to walk off towards a nearby tree, leading him by the hand.  
  
InuYasha blushed at the contact, but she didn't notice. "Where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"We might as well stay here for the night since it's too far to walk back," she explained, and sat down, dragging him down with her. They sat next to eachother against the tree, and InuYasha shivered again.  
  
"That's it," she said, "take this back, you're cold too!" She took it off, and forced it upon his shoulders.  
  
"But now you'll be cold!" he protested.  
  
"Well, only one of us can stay warm, so I vote you."  
  
"I know a way we can both stay warm," he said, and pulled her into his lap, enclosing her in the warm sleeves of his haori. "Better?" he asked, his face turning pinkish.  
  
"Much better," she said, and snuggled into his chest.  
  
((lets c...to stop be4 the good part and make u wait for me to finish typing...or keep going...KEEP GOING!))  
  
They sat there for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Kagome's thoughts led her to thinking about their journey, and when it would end, and how it would end, and if she wanted to leave if it ended the way she thought it would end. ((wow I got lost in that)) Would she have to stay and guard the jewel? Jewel...she thought, and pictured InuYasha leaving to go to hell with Kikyo, ((DOWN WITH KIKYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!)) or turning into a full youkai. He would never stay the way he is...These thoughts unknowingly made tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
InuYasha was lost in his own thoughts as well, until he noticed Kagome's tears. He hated it when she cried.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?"  
  
Kagome noticed that she was crying, and wiped the tears away. "Nothing." She said quickly. But no matter how many times she wiped them off, the tears just kept coming back.  
  
"Tell me, Kagome," he asked gently, wiping away her tears with a thumb, "what's wrong?"  
  
"What are you going to do when the quest is over?"  
  
Caught off guard by the statement, InuYasha just replied, "What?"  
  
"What are you going to do when the quest is over and the jewel is completed?" she repeated.  
  
"Well...I...I..."he wanted to tell her that he wanted her to stay here with him, and no one else, but he was too afraid she would reject him. So, he countered it with another question, "Why?"  
  
"I-I don't think that I want to leave. I just want to stay here..." With you, she finished off the statement in her mind.  
  
"No one ever said you had to leave, Kagome."  
  
"I know, but I don't think I would be able to keep coming back if you weren't here."  
  
"What? Why wouldn't I be here?"  
  
"Aren't you going to go to hell with Kikyo?" When he didn't answer, she decided to continue, "Well if you ARE going to hell with Kikyo, I just wanted you to know that I will always love you." ((everybody at once now...AWWWWWWWWWWW!!!))  
  
She stared at him for a moment, and seeing no reaction from him, she started to cry harder, and pushed away from him, and ran off.  
  
InuYasha sat there, letting what she said sink in. She said she loves...me? Oh SHIT! She's gone! I am such a baka! I didn't say anything!  
  
He ran off in the direction she went, trying to catch up.  
  
----------------((.................................))------------------  
  
Kagome ran as far as she could until she couldn't run anymore. She knew that if she just stayed where she was he would find her, so she hid behind the bushes.  
  
A moment after she crouched down in the bush, she saw InuYasha come to a stop by a tree, panting. "Damn...it...Kagome! You...didn't...give...me...a...chance..." He plopped down against the tree, pretty close to losing it. Not being able to stand seeing him hurting like that at HER expense, Kagome walked over to where he was, and sat down in front of him.  
  
"K-K-Kagome..." he said, and pulled her into his arms, nearly giving her a heart attack. ((heehee! Im so descriptive aren't I? Back to the story, ill try and shut up...)) "I love you too! You ran off so fast...that I couldn't tell you. Well I'm telling you now. I love YOU, Kagome. Please stay. I don't love Kikyo. I don't think I ever really loved her. I love YOU."  
  
((awwwwwwww............))  
  
Before she could respond, he kissed her. She responded after the initial shock wore off, and they found themselves in a passionate kiss. They stopped to breathe, and InuYasha looked up. The sun was coming up.  
  
"Kagome, when the sun comes up, and we are hanyous again, will you...will you..."  
  
"Yes?" Kagome said, losing her patience.  
  
"Will you...will you be my mate?"  
  
Caught off guard just as InuYasha was, she tried to hold back the tears of joy and nodded. She pulled him into another breath-taking kiss, and when they pulled away, the were hanyou again.  
  
"Are you sure?" InuYasha asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"If I wasn't, do you think I would've said yes in the first place?"  
  
"Touche'..." ((Y'all should know what this is...U no...On guard! Touche'! hee))  
  
((Ok...here is the long author's note I was referring to before...forgive me for the interruption! Gomen! Newho, lemme explain. From what I have read in countless InuYasha ff fluffiness, when he takes a mate, he leaves a mark first. U no, like a vampire. I do not know this for sure, but I will use it nevertheless. It is strictly from all of the stories I have read having this in it however... and of course, they...(ahem...coughcoughcough) after all, they wouldn't call it a "mate" would they? Ok, back to the story now..,))  
  
InuYasha pushed away the hair from her neck, and slowly sank his fangs into the lower part of her neck. He let go and licked off the blood there, leaving a small scar on her neck. Kagome caught on quickly, and followed suit, which surprised him a bit. Now they both had a mark that looked almost exactly the same. Kagome suddenly got up, a playful smile on her face.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" she said and sped off, leaving an almost comical trail of dust.  
  
InuYasha leapt up and sped off after her, following her addictive scent. However, Kagome was high up in a tree, out of view.  
  
"Hmmmm...her scent stops here..." he started to think and got worried, panic overriding his senses.  
  
"Shit! Kagome, where are you?" He ran off in random directions, trying to find her. Kagome giggled, and when he passed under him, she jumped on top of him, effectively pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Haha! Got you! You baka, did you even think to look in the tree?" she said, and playfully tugged his ear.  
  
"Ouch! Oh just shut up!" he said, and tried to get up to lift her off of him, but he couldn't feel his legs. ((oh yes...I forgot to mention...I made this thing with the boysenberry up...do boysenberries even have thorns???))  
  
((The next morning-Yawn...im sorry! I should be typing the story!))  
  
"Kagome, can you get off now?"  
  
"Why, can't you push me off yourself?"  
"Yes I can! Well, not at the moment.."  
  
"And just exactly why not?" she asked, and fake pouted. (())  
  
"I can't feel my legs."  
  
"What?!" Kagome exclaimed, all serious now.  
  
"I-can't-feel-my-legs. Now will you get off?!"  
  
Kagome got off, and propped InuYasha against a tree. "Let me see your foot."  
  
"I can't move my foot either, baka!"  
  
"Oh, right." She pulled his foot over and saw a little thorn sticking out, just barely penetrating the skin. "So that's all..."  
  
"What's all?"  
  
"You have a boysenberry thorn in your foot."  
  
"P-P-Poisonberry?" InuYasha asked, his face pallid.  
  
"No baka!" she said, and playfully hit the back of his head, "It's a boysenberry! A thorn from a BOYSENBERRY!" ((no do u understand y I said wat I said earlier?))  
  
"Oh...but isn't that just a thron?" InuYasha asked, and moved to pull it out.  
  
"NO! InuYasha, don't touch it! For us, love, it's dangerous." Watching his face pinken at the name she called him, she smirked, and continued, "It's a thorn that when touched by a youkai, it hurts them severely. But since we're hanyou, it only makes you feel numb. It'll probably only last for an hour." She went to pull it out...  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"I'm pulling it out. It probably got there when you were running around like an idiot. Besides," she said, pulling his other limp limb ((haha I made a rhyme)) over, "you have another one in this foot."  
  
"You can't pull them out either, love," he explained, "you're hanyou too ya' know."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm going to use tweezers," she explained, pulling a pair out of her pocket.  
"What?"  
  
"Things that help you pull stuff out," she said, and pulled them both out and threw them off somewhere. "Now we need to get you up."  
  
"How do you suppose we do that?" he asked dryly.  
  
"I already have an idea," she explained, ignoring his sarcasm, "Give me your hand and lean onto me."  
  
He leaned onto her, and she hooked his motionless legs around her waist and stood up. Kagome was carrying him, just like always used to carry her.  
  
"Where to?" she asked, sounding very much like a taxi driver.  
  
"Ano...anywhere I guess."  
  
Kagome leapt off into the trees, randomly running around. She didn't feel like going back yet. Then she got an idea. "Hey Inu-chan?"  
  
InuYasha turned crimson from the name, but found that he liked it. "What?"  
  
"You know what would be fun right now?" she asked, stopping at the base of a tree.  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"TICKLE FIGHT!!!" she yelled, and in one swift motion, she dropped him to the ground, straddled his waist, and pinned his arms down.  
  
"Hey! No fair! I can't move!"  
  
Completely ignoring him, she asked slyly, "Tell me Inu-chan. Are you...TICKLISH?" And without waiting for an answer she started tickling him mercilessly.  
  
"Y-yes I am! S-s-stop that HAHAHAHAHA! I-I give! S-stop!"  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked quite plainly, but InuYasha could tell she was hiding something.  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
"I won't tell you until you give."  
  
"Fine, I give."  
  
"Good!" she said, and leaned over on top of him and kissed him. InuYasha pulled her closer and trailed loving kisses down her neck...  
  
((I will not write a lemon I will not write a lemon I will not write a lemon...))  
  
OOOKKKK...newho, the next chappie will just start off AFTER (coughcoughcough) and since now they r official mates...(coughcoughcough) what will the others think?! (gasp)

Next Chappie: The reactions Part 1

BWAHAHAHAHHAA!!!!!!!

freaky-hanyou

p.s. forgive the weird spacing...stupid quickedit...


	5. The Reactions Part 1

(dodges sticks and flying objects thrown at her) DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Im sorry im sorry!!!!! This is me being too lazy to type….but since my sis is in Italy for 10 days I think its time to update…..heheh

neway, u remember where we left off right? Im gonna start it at sunset after they (coughcough) oh u no wat I mean…

"talking" _thinking _((me just talking randomly))

**Hanyou**

**Chappie 5:The Reactions Part 1 **

**((dun dun DUN!!!!!!!!!!))**

**((hehe))**

InuYasha awoke to a beautiful sunset and Kagome's wonderful scent filling his nose. _Must have fell asleep after…_he stopped that thought, face turning red. He looked down at hi mate who was resting on his chest. _Gods she is beautiful. _Then he smelled salt. _Is she crying? _He looked closer and saw that she was. _Must be a bad dream…_ HE kissed her forehead, and lightly shook her.

"Kagome, Kagome wake up! You're having a bad dream!"

She stirred, and looked up at InuYasha from her place on his chest. ((yes I no this is cheesy but tough it)) "Oh InuYasha! I had the worst nightmare!"

"What was it?"

"I dreamed that I couldn't find you and that I was left here all alone!" She started to cry harder, and InuYasha comforted her.

"Shhhhhh…it's all right. I'm here." He lightly traced a claw over her scar. She shivered, and slowly started to calm down.

"Thanks InuYasha." She reached up and gently massaged his ears, sighing in content when she heard him purr.

"Should we start to head back?" InuYasha asked.

"What should we say when they ask where we went?"

InuYasha's face pinkened, and he replied, "We'll think of something." Then they both got up, dressed, and left for Kaede's hut. Unexpectedly, InuYasha scooped Kagome up, and carried her there. Kagome didn't mind, however, she just snuggled into his check and enjoyed their last moments of "alone time".

-----------------------((aawwww sappy fluff))-----------------------------

"What do you supposed Kagome-chan and InuYasha are doing? They've been gone since last night..." Sango asked Miroku, while cutting up some vegetables for a late dinner.

"I think I have an idea…" Miroku responded, and smiled pervertedly.

"No hentai thoughts letch!" Sango exclaimed, and chucked a carrot at his head. ((ahahah))

Miroku pulled the carrot out of his hair and started to eat it. "I'm so sure that's what they are doing that I'll bet on it!" Miroku stated proudly.

"Oh really," Sango said skeptically, "What do I get if I win then?"

"I won't grope you—"

"Or anyone else," Sango added.

"Or anyone else," Miroku continued, "for a week. "Now what do I get if I win?" he asked to himself. "I got it! You can't hit me for groping you for a week!"

"I guess that's fair…" Sango said. _It's not like he's going to win anyways._

"InuYasha and Kagome are back!" Shippo exclaimed, and bounded over from the corner where he was drawing just as they opened the door. "Hi Kago—InuYasha?"

"What runt?"

"Why do you smell like Kagome?"

InuYasha and Kagome's face reddened, and Miroku grinned pervertedly ((again)) until a death glare stopped him from commenting.

"Kagome, why do you smell like InuYasha?" Shippo continued.

That only made there faces even redder, and made Sango even more curious. Having heard a little about the demon mating customs when she was little, she walked over to Kagome.

"Y-yes Sango?"

Sango didn't reply, but she pulled Kagome's hair back from her neck, revealing her scar.

"AHA! I was RIGHT!" Miroku exclaimed triumphantly. "Tell me Kagome-sama, what exactly did u DO all day?"

"W-well Inu-chan and I-" Kagome stopped, realized what she said, and clamped her hands over her mouth.

"INU-CHAN?! Oh that only proves it more Sango! I win!"

"Win what?" InuYasha asked, trying to change the subject.

"We made a bet about what you were doing…and now since I lost…" she was cut off by Miroku groping her bottom, and she started to count to ten.

"Oh, I get it," Kagome said, "Anyway, it's getting late. Goodnight minna!" Her face still slightly red she ran outside and leapt into the comforting quietness of the tree. InuYasha followed from behind, and with much difficulty, managed to sneak up without her knowing. He slipped behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into his lap. He traced a claw over one of her ears, and said, "You know, it would be nice if I got to sleep with my mate tonight…" Kagome sighed, and relaxed onto him.

--------------((hey I didn't use these that much))-------------

InuYasha and Kagome had awoken early, and were watching the sunrise.

"Its stunning…" Kagome exclaimed, staring at the sunrise.

"Yes, you are," InuYasha said, and kissed her cheek. ((awww I couldn't resist that one))

Kagome was enjoying the moment, when a familiar scent made her blood run cold. "Damn…"

"What?" InuYasha asked, nuzzling her neck.

"Why now?! Ugh, InuYasha, maybe we should run."

"From who?"

"Can't you smell that?"

"I can only smell you," he said, and kissed her nose.

"Seriously InuYasha, do you wanna know what the smell is?"

"What?"

"Wolves."

"Shit."

------------------------------------------------------------

BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just had to end it there…heheheheheeee! Don't worry ill be updating soon. But I think that I should type up a chapter of my friend sango-sama007's story…just one chappie. Hehehe

People I need names for swords!!!!! I have one and it's a good one…but I don't think ill be able to type it over and over and over and over…where do you get these names???

freaky-hanyou


	6. The Reactions Part 2

NOBODY KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (looks at the scary people wit weapons) look if u kill me u wont get the chappie!!!!!!  (people don't put down the weapons) now u have to promise not to kill me….even at the end of the chappie…(whistles) neway there is absolutely no excuse for me not writin, just laziness…and to make it up to ya'll I shall be posting another oneshot just to make it up to you!!!!!!! Tis called Picture Perfect…neway…ONWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh ya I have a name for a sword now…and maybe another little plotless addition to this story…oh yes after this chap I only have one other planned chapter, then I have no clue to where this is goin….so maybe then u give me ideas, ne? (ill tell u when)

Ok, ok, ill shut up!!!!!!

"Talking" _thinking _((me talking and occastionaly ranting))

Hanyou 

**Chapter 6: The Reactions, Part 2**

            InuYasha and Kagome leapt through the trees at top speed. "He doesn't even know that you're a hanyou yet does he?!" InuYasha asked ticked-offedly. ((yesyes I no that's bad…just cant think of anything))

            "Of course he doesn't!" Kagome snapped back, "but if he DOES get outta control, I can stop him."

            "Ooo," InuYasha asked, interest peaked, "whatcha gonna do???"

            "Kaede gave me another charmed necklace. It might work, but you might get slammed into the ground too…"

            "That's ok. I can always pay you back later." He said with a wink and a smirk.

            "Oh and look! There's Kouga tornado ((like thingie)) now!"

            "Wait…if he doesn't know that you're a hanyou, shouldn't you be riding on my back?"

            "Good point." They stopped, and Kagome got onto InuYasha's back. But just as they were about to set off again, a familiar tornado ((like thingie)) stopped right in front of them, and picked up Kagome. Quickly, and thinking fast, Kagome tucked her ears into her hair. ((if that is possible, I don't know…))

            "Hiya Kagome! How are y…" Kouga stopped, and set her down. He took a good whiff of her scent. Then his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why do you smell like dog shit?"

            InuYasha leapt over to protest but Kagome cut him off. "Kouga-kun?"

            Kouga took her hands in his. "He did something to you didn't he? Why I'm gonna…"

            "Kouga-kun, listen to me!" But he wouldn't. She even waved her hand in front of his face a few times! ((hehe just wanted to add that in)) However, she didn't fail to notice the growing red in his eyes.

            _Uh-oh, _Kagome thought. _I think I should put a stop to this before anything bad happens…_ Quickly, she pulled out a navy colored rosary. Then she started to mutter a spell. The rosary glowed pink and was sent towards Kouga. It separated and reformed on Kouga's neck.

            "What the-"

            But he was cut off by Kagome. "Forgive me Inu-chan?"

            "Don't worry, I already have." InuYasha said, and got ready to have a meeting with the ground.

            "INU-CHAN?! WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS?!"

            _Jeez, why is it that I call InuYasha a nickname whenever the time is bad…_Kagome sighed, and steeled herself. "Kouga-kun?" Kagome asked in that fake sweet-ur-dead voice. ((u no what im talking about))

            "WHAT?"

            "OSUWARI!"

BOOM!      ((from right here the spacing goes nutto…sry))

BOOM!

"I'm sorry InuYasha!" Kagome said, and knelt down next to his now squashed figure. "Are you alright?"

"Can someone PLEASE fill me in on what I missed!? Dog shit, she is MINE! Remember??"

"Actually, Kouga-kun, I'm not 'yours'," she explained, and showed him her scar ((like thingie))

"WHAT?!" He slowly fought against the spell, and was let up. But no sooner than he was let up…

"OSUWARI!!!!"

BOOM!

BOOM!

"Are you sure you're okay, InuYasha?" she asked, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"As long as the wimpy wolf over there eats dirt every time you say 'OSUWARI!', I'm fi-shit."

BOOM!

Kagome was plastered to the ground, ears sticking out of there hiding place.

"Kagome…you're a…a…" came Kouga's muffled statement.

"Yes Kouga-kun, I'm a hanyou…" she said, and explained what has happened while leaving out some certain ((ahem)) details.

After that explanation, Kouga was still confused. He came up to her and stared. "That still doesn't explain why…" his eyes narrowed and tinted red ((again)). Kagome took in her scent as well, and the realization hit her. At first she was overjoyed, but that was demolished when she saw Kouga's face.

"Inu-chan…" Kagome started sweetly. "Run."

"Wa…" InuYasha started, and then he figured out what she was talking about. First he was ecstatic, but then he registered what Kagome said. "There is NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M—" but when he saw the pleading look in her eyes, he gave up. "Oh all right." Then he sped off. He didn't get very far however…

"KOUGA!! OSUWARI!!"

BOOM!

BOOM!

His face still met the dirt. He waited for the spell to let him up, and the first thing he saw was a soul-snatcher.

"Kikyo."

-------------------------------------------

NOBODY KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU PROMISED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My my, what a cliffie that is ne? Now I warn u that the clay pot is a bit (oh hell VERY) OOC, just becuz I hate her…well the pot her….heh heh ull c….snickers

U MUST REVIEW IF U WANT TO C WHAT HAPPENS!!!!!!

Oh yes…and what was that that Kouga smelled ne? BWAHAHHAH all is to be revealed in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

A very EVIL freaky-hanyou

oh yes…check out Picture Perfect…it will most likely be posted after this.


	7. Kikyo

(tear to eye) that is the most reviews I have ever gotten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK U ALL SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I _would _post replies to those reviews but at the end of my stories I have a special surprise…(heheheheheheeh) neway the insane amount of reviews has brought me to writin this next chap!!!!!!! (even if I have to put all my ff reading on hold) And im sry I wasn't able to post Picture Perfect yesterday…mom made me go upstairs….grrrrr…neway, enuf of me blabbering…STORY TIME!!!!!! ((all right! quickedit is workin!! yay!))

((u should no this by now)) "talking" _thinking _((my ranting))

OMGOMGOMGOGMOMGOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! if forgot the disclaimer..eheheheh….I DON'T OWN HIM OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs off)

**Hanyou**

**Chapter 7: Kikyo **(( ::hisses:: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh ya Kikyo is REALLY OOC but I don't care!))

((and here we go wit the story!!!!!!!!!! Oh ya…my paragraph indenting button thing is going nutto so im just gonna hit space a few times..so it might be uneven…sry))

After finally getting Kouga to settle down, the scent of dirt and bones reached Kagome's sensitive nose. _Oh shit. _

((oo I got it to work yay))

"Kouga, I'm sorry, but I have to go now."

"Oh no you—"

"NOW!!!!!!!"

One final death glare shut him up, and Kagome dashed towards that scent with all her speed, sure that she would find InuYasha there.

-----------------(( ::still teary from all the reviews:: ))----------------------

As InuYasha saw more and more soul-snatchers, he got nervous. _Think, Kagome, Kagome, our pup… _((haha secrets out!)) That thought made him overjoyed again! _OUR PUP!!!!! I can't believe it… _Then he started to see Kikyo coming towards him and he started to get nervous again. _Just put her to rest and walk away. _What uneased him even more was she had an almost ((gasp!!!!! This would NEVER happen!!! ::sarcasm:: )) _evil _look in her eye. _Walk away. Walk away. Walk away._

"InuYasha," Kikyo said wistfully, "are you ready to go to hell with me?"

"No. I'm not going." InuYasha stated calmly.

"And just why not? Is it that reincarnation of mine? Well, we can easily fix that." Kikyo started to approach InuYasha, muttering under her breath. ((yep! I made this up too!)) InuYasha tried to back away, but found that he couldn't move. "You will come with me whether you like it or not."

For once, InuYasha was helpless. So… when in doubt…freak.

"No…NO!!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----------------((DOWN WIT KIKYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!))------------------

This tracking thing was harder than Kagome thought. _I SWEAR I passed that rock before! DAMNIT! _"UGH!" She sat down defeated, when she heard something that made her blood run cold.

"No…NO!!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh shit. INUYASHA!!!!!!!!! I'm coming!!!!!!!"

------------((there r a lot of these this time…))-------------

((pretends to be almighty narrator voice)) And as we look at InuYasha he is still completely helpless. ((okok im done ::zips lip:: for now..bwaahhahaha)) All that he can do is talk, and pray that Kagome heard him yell. Kikyo had wrapped her arms around him, and now he was REAAAALY close to losing it.

"Oh come on…you know that you want to come with _me_…" Kikyo said, pulling him closer.

"That's the thing Kikyo. I DON'T! I'm with Kagome now, so get that through your thick clay skull ((heee just had to add that insult)) and LET ME GO!!!!!!!"

"No."

The ground then split below them, and the portal to hell was opened.

----------((dramatic music plays))----------

Kagome saw in the distance Kikyo approaching a protesting InuYasha, and wrapping her arms around him. Feeling that part of her blood that is InuYasha's take over, she sped up, and was running straight towards them, when she was stopped. ((dun dun DUN!!!!!!!!!))

_No…not a barrier… _she thought and looked on in horror as the portal to hell was opened.

------------((does anyone find my comments annoying?…well TOUGH SHIT!!!!!! lol))--------

InuYasha was really pissed off now. ((Think about it…if _u_ were about to be taken to hell against ur will wouldn't u????)) He got even more ticked off when he saw Kagome run into a barrier. _Oh that's wonderful…wait a minute…barrier… _he thought, and then he got an idea. "Oi Kikyo?" He looked down at her to see she wasn't really listening. "OI!!!! KIKYO!!!!!" Then she looked up as if nothing happened. ((hahahahhaah kikyo's a baka in this…YAY! Lol))

"Yes?"

"I won't need Tetsusaiga in hell will I?" he said, looking behind Kikyo at Kagome, hoping she would catch on.

Kikyo put her finger to her chin in deep thought. (( ::sigh:: idiot…lol)) "No…I guess you wouldn't…" Then her eyes lit up. "Would you like me to take it off for you?"

_WHAT THE HELL IS HE—Oooohhh I get it… _Kagome thought. _I hope she tosses it far enough…_

InuYasha inwardly groaned. _It's the only way…_ "Sure," he said, but make sure you throw if far away so it doesn't get sucked into hell with us."

"Aaaaaa so I see that you finally caught on then." she said. Then, she slowly, _too _slowly in Kagome and InuYasha's opinion, took his sword off his waist, and tossed it aside, just at the edge of the barrier.

_I can get it!! _Kagome thought, and ran up to the edge of the barrier carefully, and reached out for it…only to be stung by the barrier. _Ooooo no you don't… _she thought, and despite the pain in her arm, managed to reach in and grab Tetsusaiga. (( ::applause:: ))

InuYasha, on the other hand, was in another battle. A battle with himself. (( ::gasp:: )) His demon side. _Hurry it up Kagome, _he thought, _I can only hold it back so long…_

Kagome pulled out the sword, and surprisingly, it transformed for her. _Must be Inu-chan's demon blood in me… _she thought, and awkwardly held Tetsusaiga by the barrier. The sword turned red, and Kagome blasted the barrier down. Still holding Tetsusaiga, she ran in to get back HER Inu-chan.

"Let him go you bitch!" Kagome exclaimed, sword at the ready.

Kikyo was confused for a minute, but then it all clicked. ((dumbass…)) "So _that's _what you were up to was it? Well now, that's a mean trick to play on the one you love isn't it?"

InuYasha sighed. "I TOLD U !!!!!! I. DON'T. LOVE. YOU! GET THAT THROUGHT YOUR HEAD!!!!!!!!!!"

"Tsk. Tsk. It's time to go InuYasha.

"HELL NO!!!!" Kagome screamed, and swung Tetsusaiga at her. Kikyo jumped away, freeing InuYasha and stopping the portal.

She looked over at him, and noticed the increased redness in his eyes. _My God, I forgot! His life's in danger!_ She started to give him the sword back, but the pot (( ::snickers:: )) got in her way.

"What do you think _you're _doing??" Kikyo asked.

"Move, or I'll kill you!" _Again, _Kagome thought dryly.

"I'd like to see you try!"

And without another reply, Kagome charged right at her, sword ready. However, she swung too low, and she missed. But, she DID get close enough to InuYasha to give him Tetsusaiga.

"T-thanks." InuYasha said a little shakily, firmly grasping the hilt of the sword. He lost most of his strength from the spell. "Now," he said, looking at Kagome "go kick some ass!"

-------------------

OOPSIE!!!!! My bad…so there IS one more planned chappie! Heeee! Neway, I managed to get this up aren't you proud!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR ILL LEAVE IT LIKE THAT!!!!! BWAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!

freaky-hanyou


	8. u no i never thought of a title

::cowers in fear:: yesyes im a bad girl…::puts dunce cap on head:: happy? Yes there isn't much of an exuse except for when I WANTED to write I couldn't find my ff folder that had my last written chapter…and yes I do have a sword name, and now I need baby names!!! O and im not very good at telling the difference in jap names (and its just so I don't cunfuse myself) tell me if it's a boy's name or a girls name…and u no…surprisingly I haven't gotten ONE flame…go figure. Neway ::puts top hat on over dunce cap, which actually looks kinda weird:: On with the show!!!

Disclaimer: ::takes off top hat and looks at dunce cap:: ::takes out red marker:: ::scribbles out "dunce" to write "I don't own him so -.-"

U people should no by now!! ((me)) "talk" _think _got it? Good! lol

Oh ya….yes I suck at battle scenes ok?? Deal with it :P

and quikedit got rid of the enter key thingies...hmmmm oh well ull live!

**Hanyou**

**Chapter 8: u no I never thought of a title for this one…**

((ONWARD!!))

Kagome approached Kikyo who was standing in a battle stance. _Hah! This is going to be interesting…An old miko versus a new hanyou. Joy oh rapture…_She glanced back at InuYasha, who was staring at her, silently encouraging her, but inside he was praying for her to be safe.

_I'm going to KILL her…again…_ She cracked her knuckles threateningly and charged straight at her, letting out a battle cry InuYasha-style. However, she was blown back by Kikyo's superior miko powers, and flew straight into a tree. Acting on her impulses, just like a certain other hanyou still praying silently by another tree, ((since we all know he would never…sadly…kill kikyo soo)) she charged right at her again. The exact same thing happened.

_Cmon Kagome, think think THINK!!!!!!! Oo I got it…_She gracefully stood up, and shook her head. "I give up Kikyo. You can have Inu-c—I mean InuYasha."

InuYasha just looked on, eyes wide, at a loss for words. Then he thought, _Wait a goddamn minute, I'm not a prize!! _He got up to yell at her, but saw that look in Kagome's eye, and sat back down, unnoticed.

Kagome walked up to Kikyo with that look in her eye. "What do you say we shake on it?" she said, and stuck out her hand.

Kikyo stared at her hand uncertainly, and then took it. Kagome laughed.

"Baka, do you think that I would give up THAT EASY!!" She pushed Kikyo down. "SANKON-Aahhh!"

((cheesy part))

Kikyo dodged the attack and yanked hard on Kagome's hair, dragging her to the ground. Kikyo stood up, and planted a firm foot on top of Kagome. Kikyo then pulled out an arrow, and held it ready to stab her. "Sooo…reincarnation…see you in hell!" She then swung the arrow down…

::WHOOSH!!::

YAAAAAA!!!

………………………((my this is suspenseful isn't it?))

…………………

……………

………

……..

……

….

…

.((u no im doin this to cheese u people off…and to make it longer… . lol))

Kagome didn't no what hit her. She was going to die, and lost control of the demon blood inside her. She bent Kikyo's foot in the wrong direction, ((ow)) and sliced right through her with her extended claws. Eyes gleaming crimson, she saw InuYasha slowly approaching her.

She growled. "Mine."

"Kagome, snap out of it!" InuYasha said. _Think…what does she say to snap ME out of it? I could give her Tetsusaiga…no I need that…but for now…_

OSUWARI!

BOOM!

Kagome met grass. Her head popped up, chocolate orbs filled with anger, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?! I SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! WHY I OUTTA—"

However, she was cut off by InuYasha scooping her up from the ground and into his arms, kissing her for all he was worth. "Oh I'm so glad you're okay…" he mumbled against her lips. He set her down and kissed her forehead. We need to get you a sword like mine to control your demon blood.

"Will you practice with me?"

"Of course I will. Do you think there's a chance we can get Totosai to make you one?"

"Most likely. I'm not evil or want to force him to…we'll just ask, and if not, we'll think of something."

"Shall we go then?" he asked and scooped her up.

"Let's go tell the others first."

"Alright." And with that he sped off toward's Kaede's.

well yesyes its short but that's all I have written out…so now I have to think…o and I was thinking….im going to have Kagome go back to her time, and I need her mother's reaction. Sooo…

Reviewer's List thing:

Baby names

Mother's reaction

And review of course!!!

Freaky-hanyou


	9. Tetsukuro

Howdydo to ya! And this is me improvising…(oo big word) u c from now on its just me making things up….unwritten! ::gasps:: and I never really liked the episodes with Totosai…so ya'll have to humor me ok? And I have many suprises (small they may be but they ARE suprises) and I actually have figured out something or other with Naraku…but haven't figured out HOW to get to that part soo…have to work on that. But enuf with the rambling u want a chap ill give ya a chap!

Oh yes remember humor me…and u no surprisingly I haven't gotten a single flame…ever! yay!

Blahblahblah "talking" _thinking _((me just HAVING to comment and I really cant help it so deal :-P))

Disclaimer: ::sighs:: I only own merchandise…((oo another big word!! Im on a roll baby!)) not the real thing…

((stupid quickedit got rid of my indents...so sadly there arent any))

**Hanyou**

**Chapter 9: Tetsukuro**

When Kagome and InuYasha arrived at Kaede's hut, they were greeted by the most strangest thing…

Silence.

"Is something wrong with this picture?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah…shouldn't we hear the sounds of slaps?" Kagome wondered.

They walked into the hut to find Miroku pouting on one side of the hut while Sango was cooking ramen. Shippo was off coloring in the corner.

"Lost a bet…" Miroku muttered.

"Oooooooooh." Came the chorused understandings.

"Do you guys want something to eat?" Sango asked.

"Y-OW!" InuYasha started to agree, but stopped because Kagome elbowed him in the gut.

"Sorry Sango but InuYasha and I have…to…O maybe we can eat first," Kagome said, and gave in to her growling stomach.

While eating ramen, InuYasha and Kagome filled Sango, Miroku, and Shippo in on what happened after they left on the new moon, leaving out a few… ::ahem:: details.

"So now you're going to Totosai to get him to make Kagome a sword?"

"Yeah." InuYasha said.

"Can I come???" Shippo asked excitedly. It gets boring doing the same thing over and over and over everyday.

"Why sure Sh—" Kagome said but was cut off by Miroku.

"No Shippo, I think they should go alone to get some ::ahem:: certain things done," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

BAM!

SLAM!

One bump and a Miroku-in-the-wall later, InuYasha and Kagome were heading out towards Totosai's house ((thing)) alone. Miroku would have commented, but he was too busy trying to untangle himself from the wall.

"We'll be back in a few days!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder.

"Keh!" InuYasha said and crossed his arms, but after a tug on the ear, waved as well.

-----------------------((a few days later))-----------------------------

Kagome and InuYasha had finally arrived at Totosai's cave ((housething)) to find it was empty.

"Helloooooooooooooooooooo…" Kagome said, only hearing an echo.

"Old man are you in there?" InuYasha said into the cave, only to get an echo as well.

"What are you two doing here?" said a voice behind them.

Kagome jumped, and they both turned around to see Totosai walking down from the hill. ((u no that thing in that one episode with the hot spring…thing)) "Do you need something Kagome?" he said, completely ignoring InuYasha.

"Hello to you too…" he grumbled.

"Shall we go inside?" Totosai said, then just noticed Kagome and her ears. "Kagome what happened?"

"It's a long story…"

--------------((after the story and a campfire later))-------------------

"So you need me to make you a sword?"

"Would you please, either that or I get 'osuwari'-ed into the ground when I'm in danger."

BOOM!

"Damnit!"

"Sorry…."

"WILL YOU BE CAREFUL WITH WHAT YOU SAY ALREADY WENCH?!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY DAMNIT!"

::AHEM!::

Both fell silent.

"I'll be happy to make you a sword Kagome, but it's going to take a few days…and open your mouth."

"Kagome-" InuYasha started.

"Shut up. Ok," she said.

"Kagome, you don't want to-"

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Too late."

"OWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOW!!!!!!!!!!! That hurt!" She glared at Totosai for pulling out one of her fangs.

He shrugged. "It'll grow back in a few days. Just ask InuYasha."

Then she glared at InuYasha. "Why didn't you tell me??"

"I tried!"

OSUWARI!

BOOM!

InuYasha met dirt, muttering about pregnant moody wenches.

"Kagome, just come back in a few days and it will be here for you. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Kagome remembered what happened last time he cooked, ((he ate it all remember)) and replied, "No thank you, we'll be back in a few days!" Then, she helped InuYasha up and they left.

-------------------------------------

"What do you want for dinner?" Kagome asked.

"Ramen."

"Don't you want something new?"

"No not really."

Kagome huffed. "Fine! Make it yourself."

_Stupid moods…_InuYasha thought. "Kagome I'm sorry. Can I please have some ramen?" He gave her that ever-so-cute puppy dog pout.

Kagome smiled. "Would you like anything else?"

InuYasha smirked. He came up to her and encircled her waist in his arms. "Oh I can think of a few things…"

And alas, the ramen was forgotten.

-----------------((a few days later))------------------------

Kagome and InuYasha walked the short distance back to Totosai's cave ((thing)) from their place in the forest. When they got there, they saw him buffing a black rusted sword. It looked older and much more thinner than InuYasha's sword.

"Totosai….what's that?" Kagome asked.

"Your sword."

"Really? It looks like a stick…"

"Here. Pick it up."

Kagome picked it up, and it got bigger just like InuYasha's sword. Only there were a few differences. It was black, in fact blacker than night itself. And the odd thing was, it had a bright pink tip.

"Wow." Kagome said.

"Its name is Tetsukuro. It means 'black iron.'"

"Does it have any attacks like InuYasha's does?"

"Of course it does. Do you see the pink tip?"

"How can I not?"

"Well, that tip is there to work with your miko powers. You have to be in a certain state of mind and you have to know when you're in danger, but you have to learn how to use it for yourself. Of course it has Kaze no Kizu as well, but that's it. I'm sure InuYasha can help you out with that one."

"Thank you Totosai!" Kagome said.

She put it in the sheath, and then walked back with InuYasha to show her friends.

----------------------

there not very good but im rushin at tis a chap u no??? o yes Id like to thank Ryo-is-mine ((sry if I spelled that wrong I have no time to even look at my reviews to c)) for the sword name! Now im not sure how to take this like I might speed it up in between the next chap a few months but I don't know yet…

Freaky-hanyou

O yes Im startin to doubt ((heck I ALWAYS DOUBT)) my story, can ya'll tell me how good this is?? Scale of 1-10 10 good one bad…THANKIES!!!!! ::waves:::


	10. WHAAAAAAAAAT!

Howdydo! Now here's that little part that I have no clue where to take this story…soo I have made a decision. I hope no one minds…Im going to skip ahead like a month or two middle of the chap…mostly because I have no freakin clue what to do during that time…

Oh ya in case u didn't notice I'm not very good at the mood swings as shown below…heh…

why does it keep getting rid of my return thingies????????? hmmmm...evil thing...

Disclaimer: Nopenopenope don't own him…::sighs::

"talk" _think _((me))

**Hanyou**

**Chapter 10: WHAAAAAAAAAT?! **((I think that's the best way to title this))

As Kagome and InuYasha approached the village, you can hear the steady arguing. Heck, you could hear the arguing from a mile away! As Miroku and Sango heard them approaching, they started to wonder what kind of argument was so big that they had to argue that loud and that long? As they were right in front of the hut, parts of the argument could be heard:

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"I did not!"

"YOU DID DAMNIT! OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!!!

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!

Miroku and Sango exchanged a glance.

"Heh…Whatever that baka InuYasha did must have been big…" Shippo muttered.

Right after he said that, a furious Kagome stalked into the room and sat down, glaring at the wall. Shippo glanced up and looked at her strangely. Taking nothing of it, Kagome ignored him. About 5 minutes later, a pissed-off InuYasha dragged himself into the room.

"InuYasha, you look like you just fell into a 30 foot hole!" Sango exclaimed.

"I DID just fall into a 30 feet hole…" InuYasha muttered, pulling the dirt clumps out of his hair.

Kagome huffed. "Serves you right…"

"I didn't DO anything WRONG! All I did was eat the last of the ramen…" He muttered.

"HAH! So you DID do it!"

"Well I was hungry…" he continued to mutter, thinking he did something seriously wrong in Kagome's eyes.

((gosh this is silly))

Kagome looked at him. Then she ran over to him and pulled him into an embrace. "I'm sorry Inu-chan!"

"It's ok…"

Sango and Miroku stared at them like they had three heads. What was going on? Shippo on the other hand, already knew what was going on by Kagome's scent. He smirked. Then he said slyly, "So, how long have you been pregnant Kagome?"

"Oh not long…" Then she clasped both hands over her mouth. "Oops.."

Sango's eyes widened. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

Miroku came up to InuYasha. He came up face to face, looking very stoic. InuYasha blushed at being found out. Then Miroku, in all seriousness, asked:

"How was it?"

InuYasha's face only turned darker red. Then he slammed the ecchi-houshi into the wall.

Sango, on the other hand, was shocked on two things. One was the obvious: Kagome was pregnant. The second, however, was not as much…

"You think the way HE talks he's done it already!" Realizing what she just said, she blushed, and hurriedly changed the topic. "So I guess you're going to be parents aren't you guys? Are you nervous?"

"A little," Kagome admitted.

As the girls talked on, Shippo got bored. Then he noticed the sword on Kagome's hip. He interrupted the conversation, "Kagome, is that you're sword? Can I see it??"

Kagome said, "Sure Shippo." She pulled it out. "This is Tetsukuro."

Shippo stared at the huge black sword with a pink tip. "Cool! What does it do???"

Kagome thought for a minute. "I don't really know yet Shippo, I haven't gotten a chance to try it out."

"I can't wait to see you use it!!" Then he went over to his crayons and started to draw a picture of Kagome using her sword.

Kagome smiled, and looked over at InuYasha. He was whispering something to Miroku. When she came closer to them, they stopped talking.

She narrowed her eyes. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing nothing…" Miroku said hurriedly.

"Yes you were."

"Do you really want to know?"

InuYasha sent him a warning glance.

"Of course I do."

"We were talking about…" Miroku looked over at InuYasha, "About baby names."

Kagome looked over at InuYasha. "Baby names?"

InuYasha visibly relaxed. "Yes, that's what we were talking about. Baby names."

Kagome knew that that wasn't what they were talking about, but she decided to play along. "Did you think of any?"

"Nope, not one." InuYasha said. "I want to see what the pup looks like first, and then decide the name. You know, it has to fit with him."

"Or her, " Kagome corrected.

"Or her," InuYasha repeated.

Before anything could go wrong, Sango asked, "So…What's for dinner?"

--------((this is the part where I skip to about 2 months later))--------

For two months, nothing really happened out of the ordinary. Kagome's stomach started to show, letting everyone be confirmed, in case you doubt the hanyou's nose, that Kagome was pregnant. And of course, there were the usual arguments.

The arguments between Miroku and Sango were the same. Miroku acts perverted, gets slapped, end of story.

And the arguments between InuYasha and Kagome were the same as well. They fight, InuYasha gets 'osuwari-ed', end of story.

As the month went on, Kagome knew she was forgetting something, but she just couldn't put her finger on what she was forgetting. It was only when she went on a walk did she remember.

She was walking in a comfortable silence with InuYasha, apparently going in no set direction, when she finally remembered.

They walked right past the Bone-Eaters Well.

Kagome stopped walking. "Shit."

InuYasha stopped as well. "What is it Kagome?"

"I have to go home sooner or later!! Mom doesn't even know I'm a hanyou, let alone PREGNANT!!

-------------------------

dun dun DUN!!!!!

Mwahahhahahaa evilnesssssssssss….. and now those ? that I know are in your head

What will I name the pup?

What were InuYasha and Miroku talking about?

What will Mrs. Higurashi say?

All these answers will be revealed if you do one simple thing…

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

freaky-hanyou


	11. Mrs Higurashi says

::shuns self:: I don't deserve people still reading this…so much has been going on…-.- technically I shouldn't even be writing now but I feel you people deserve a story so I can finish this one already and GO ON to all the millions of oneshots! Wooo lol….::goes to shun self more::

Disclaimer: I may not own InuYasha….BUT I GOT A PLUSHIE YES!!!! WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"talkin'" _thinking _((im trying to cut down on these lol))

((wow....when did quickedit _change_ like this...WOW! lol..still got rid of my paragraph things....))

**Hanyou**

**Chapter 11: Mrs. Higurashi says…**

Kagome stood in front of the doors of the well house, biting her lip. She was extremely nervous. She couldn't seem to bring herself to open the doors. InuYasha, who was standing next to her this whole time, reached out to open the doors, when Kagome stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked frantically.

"…Opening the door…" InuYasha stated as if it was staring her in the face.

"No, no, no not yet I'm not ready yet, I don't think I'll ever be ready yet…" Kagome mumbled, and started heading back to the well.

"Eh…" InuYasha got lost on the first 'yet', but when he saw her going for the well he walked in front of her. "And where do you think _you're_ going?"

"I'm going home!" Kagome said and huffed. InuYasha realized that she was about to go _home, _only they were already at her _home._ He smiled with pride. Two seconds later he snapped out of it. "No, Kagome. You can't stay away forever. She's your mother. And she's probably very worried, it's been like what 2-3 months since you came back?"

Kagome sighed. "I guess you're right." InuYasha took her hand. She looked up.

"I'll be right there with you." She smiled. "Are you ready to go, Kagome?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Yes, let's go." Then she opened the door verrrry slowly. She took a peek outside to see if there was anybody outside. "Shit…" she mumbled.

"What...?" InuYasha asked as he peeked above her head.

"Souta is outside playing. And Grandpa's out there too! Should we make a break for it?"

InuYasha grinned. "Let's go!" He slowly opened the door more. "One…Two…THREE!" They both dashed out of the well house, fast as the wind, and dashed into the house.

"I'm home…" Kagome mumbled quietly, hoping her mom wouldn't hear her. But, of course, her mother has 'Mother-radar', and knows when her children are home. Mrs. Higurashi smiled in the kitchen, and yelled, "Kagome!!! You're home! You've been gone for almost about 3 months! Were you that far away? What were you doing?"

"We were doing a lot of things…" Kagome said, still mumbling.

Mrs. Higurashi came in from the kitchen. "You're so quiet…Ka..go..me?? Kagome? Kagome is that you?" She approached her 'daughter' with concern etched in her face. "What happened?" She looked down at her daughter's stomach. InuYasha gave Kagome's hand a squeeze of assurance. "You're….you're…"

"Let's go in the kitchen," Kagome said, "you might want to sit down."

They all slowly walked into the kitchen, with Kagome and InuYasha sitting across from Mrs. Higurashi. "Now…" Mrs. Higurashi said. "_What Happened?!"_

And so Kagome told her the story. All of it. Of course, not _that_ detailed. ::coughcough:: As she finished, her mother had no expression on her face.

"But you're so young…" her mother continued, "and you're not even _married!"_

"Mom, there are 13 and 14 year olds in Sengoku Jidai that already are pregnant mom! And, demons don't get married. They mate mom." She showed her mom her scar. "They mate for life. There aren't any divorces. It's stronger than marriage. I think I like it better." She finished, and smiled at InuYasha.

Her mother sat and thought. "It's so much to take in…."

Kagome asked the most important question on her mind. "You're not…mad, are you?"

Mrs. Higurashi said, "I admit I am a bit mad, but I know it won't last. I'm happy for you Kagome! But there is one question on my mind." InuYasha's eyes flashed with warning. "Where are you going to…" she stopped when InuYasha locked eyes with her, silently telling her to stop. "What InuYasha?"

InuYasha leaned over and whispered something in her ear, soft enough that the eavesdropping Kagome couldn't even hear.

"Oooooh. Alright then!" Mrs. Higurashi said. She gave Kagome a hug. "I'm so happy for you Kagome. How about you go put on a hat and we go shopping for the baby?" She winked at InuYasha.

Kagome thought about it. "Maybe later mom. I promised Sango we'd be back soon. She still thinks we are on a walk!" The women laughed.

"Alright then. Just come back when you want to go!" She ushered them to the door. She kissed Kagome on the cheek. "Goodbye honey." Then she kissed InuYasha on the cheek. He blushed. "Goodbye, son-in-law!" Still blushing, InuYasha walked out the door, running right into Grandpa. _Oh shit, _he thought. _Three, two…_

"DEMON!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GRANDDAUGHTER?!"

Rolling his eyes, he pushed past him and completely ignored Souta, glancing back to Mrs. Higurashi, silently thanking her. She nodded, and ushered the two men inside to explain to them what happened to Kagome.

As Kagome and InuYasha walked back to the well, Kagome asked InuYasha, "What did you tell my mom?"

InuYasha replied, "Would I have whispered it if I wanted you to know?"

Kagome thought for a minute. "Did you tell her the same thing you were talking about to Miroku?"

InuYasha sighed. Figures she didn't believe the 'baby names' thing. "Yes…"

Kagome grinned a sly smile. "I know an easy way to get it out of him!" She winked.

"HEY!" InuYasha said protectively, "You wouldn't…"

"Try me!" She said, and ran into the well house, laughing the whole way.

------------------------------

That's all ya'll get for now! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH I AM EVILLL mwahahahah! I made it even MORE odd so you DON'T KNOW what they're talking about WOOO! Lol

Once again, I might have to skip ahead in the next chappies…::giggles:: I have some suprises up my sleeve!

And now those lovely questions I know are in your head…

What were InuYasha and Miroku AND Mrs. Higurashi talking about?

What will I name the pup?

Where the heck am I leadin the story? ((that one _I_ don't even know lol))

And know the question I would like you to answer in your review:

What was your fav and least fav chaps in this story and why? Mwahahahha!

R & R!

freaky-hanyou


	12. a WHA!

Yes yes I no I no I no ive been a bad girl blah blah blah blah blah I get it beat me…lool…

Disclaimer: :hugs plushie protectively: AHA! I OWN SOMETHING! YAY!

"talk" _think_ ((meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee))

**Hanyou**

**Chapter 12: a WHA?**

((what a _lovely_ title lol…seriously I couldn't think of anything humor me…lol))

((Extra comment: I have officially lost track of what month this thing is set in…. im just gonna like…. wing it alriteee lol))

As Kagome and InuYasha dashed towards Kaede's house the fresh smell of stew wafted through their noses.

"Aww…" InuYasha said, "I thought dinner was ramen tonight…"

"I can always make you some later," Kagome said with a devious smile.

InuYasha smiled back innocently, and Kagome laughed as she stopped abruptly. After all, she didn't want to run right through the doorway!

InuYasha stopped as well. Then, he mock bowed gracefully and said "After you mademoiselle," holding out his arm for her. Kagome giggled and said, "No no, after _you_ monsieur!" Then, she bowed down to let him go first.

"No no YOU!"

"No YOU!"

"No YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Will both of you get in here so we can EAT!" Miroku said, his head popping out of the doorway.

Both smiled sheepishly and went inside to eat.

((ok I am gonna do a speed skip here….a reallllllllllllllly BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG skip))

-((7 WHOLE months skipness))-

The rest of Kagome's pregnancy sped by with no major problems. Kagome did notice, however, that Miroku and InuYasha were being more and more inconspicuous as the months went on. And it seemed that every time she wanted to go back to the future, ((laughs at mini-joke)) InuYasha made her go a longer way to get to the well. She shrugged it off as InuYasha's protectiveness, and followed along. But as her due date neared, she started to wonder where she should have the pup…

"Inu?" Kagome asked one day as she was sitting in his lap under a sakura tree.

"Hmmm?"

She turned to look up at him, "Should I go to a hospital to have our pup? Or should I stay here?"

"Go to a where?" InuYasha asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"A hospital. It's a place in my time where women go to have babies…or in our case, a pup!"

InuYasha was still a bit uncertain. "Is it safe?"

Kagome replied with assurance, "Of course it's safe Inu, or women wouldn't go there would they?" She gave his ear a slight yank and stood up abruptly.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"No reason!" She giggled.

"Keh!" He folded his arms in his classic position of I'm-almighty-InuYasha-ness and stuck his nose in the air. Kagome giggled again and tweaked his nose too.

He snorted. Kagome stifled a laugh and started to sloooowly walk away. "That's it…" InuYasha mumbled. He started to get up, and Kagome dashed off deep into the forest. InuYasha, of course, ran right after her. He was gaining on her because, well, she was 9 months pregnant, and she couldn't run as fast as normal, if barely at all! InuYasha laughed evilly, and was about to snatch her off her feet when an extra tiny burst of speed sent her off far away from him. Only then did he notice where exactly they were going. _Oooohh SHIT!_ InuYasha thought.

"Kagome, wait up!" InuYasha called after her.

Kagome only laughed at him and sped up. She dashed through trees and darted away until she had to catch her breath. As she stopped momentarily, she noticed that they were on a familiar path. They were on the old path to the Bone Eater's Well that InuYasha wouldn't let her take anymore! She ran off even more to see what was so special about this path that InuYasha wouldn't let her down this road anymore.

"Damnit Kagome! WAIT UP FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND!"

Kagome stopped and sent a mini-glare at him. "What's so special about this path now that you won't let me go down it?"

"I want to show you! I didn't want you to just run into it!"

((alright show of hands who's confused lol))

InuYasha walked up to Kagome and took her hand. "Follow me."

"Do I have a choice?" She smiled.

InuYasha led her downward towards the path until they could see the well. "See?" Kagome said, "There's nothing wrong at all with this—HEY!" InuYasha had wrapped his free hand around her waist and moved his other hand to cover her eyes.

"I want it to be a surprise…" he whispered into her ear.

Kagome shivered but reluctantly followed him to wherever he was leading her. InuYasha led them down a new path that branched from the old one.

"Ready?" InuYasha asked.

"Of course!" Kagome said.

((and behold MORE CHEEZINESS YAY!))

InuYasha removed his hands from her eyes, and what did Kagome see?

Why, a hut of course.

It looked just like Kaede's hut, and all the other huts in the village, except this one was a lot bigger, and was set more into the trees. ((don't you love my description))

"InuYasha…" Kagome said with wonderment. "Did you do this?"

"I had help of course," InuYasha replied, "That's what I was talking about with Miroku and your mom."

"Can we go inside?" she asked.

"Of course we can," InuYasha said.

Upon entering the hut, you stepped onto a little area much like a foyer, where you take off your shoes and leave all your bags. If you went up a step, Kagome found a main room with a fire pit right in the middle of the room. She wandered off to the other side of the room, where there was a door. She opened it and she saw a fur mattress that looked extremely comfortable. She glanced to the left and saw a little wooden crib.

"Did you make this?" she asked as she ran her hands over the crib.

"Mostly, but the runt wanted to help too…and I figured that I'd be in trouble if I didn't let him help…so I guess he helped a little."

"Oh InuYasha, this is wonderful!" She ran over to him and hugged him the best she could with a stomach as large as hers. She gave him a lingering kiss, and said, "I can't wait to tell Sango!"

She smiled at him, and without another word, ran out the door towards Kaede's. InuYasha looked around for a moment, admiring his handiwork, when he heard a cry in the distance. Recognizing the cry as Kagome's, he quickly ran out of the house and down the path to see her slumped against a tree.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he said, eyes showing concern and alarm.

"I-I think the pup's coming. Get me down to-to Kaede's quick!"

"But didn't you want to have the pup in that hospital thing?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't think there'll be time InuYasha! Just get me to Kaede's!" And she fell over onto him. He sped off like a bullet towards Kaede's.

-(((now they r gettin rid of my LINE:gasps:))-

AHA! One mystery is revealed, a cheesy one I admit but I couldn't resist, and another has begun!

THE PUP IS COMING!

And if you want to know what the pup is going to BEEEEEE YOU have to….

:drumroll:

REVIEW!

review review review review review review review review review review review review !

freaky-hanyou


	13. It's A

Now I should be working on a science project, lol, which I WILL get to -.- but I was so excited by my small groupie of reviews :cookies to u: that I have to write more while I still have the chance to lol

Let me just say as a note that one of my reviewers were right on the money…MWAHAHAAH ANDDD they gave me a few ideas…..:smirk:

Disclaimer: :is suffocating the plushie:

"talk" _think_ ((ME))

**Hanyou**

** Chapter 13: It's a…**

InuYasha dashed as fast as the speed of light towards Kaede's hut. He almost ripped the door off the wall as he dashed in holding Kagome. The others, who were sitting around the fire, looked up in alarm.

"It's TIME!" InuYasha cried frantically.

Kaede tried to calm the frenzied hanyou, but to no avail. She shooed Miroku and Shippo out of the hut and had InuYasha put Kagome down on the futon. He was still acting hysterical.

"InuYasha go outside if you aren't going to act with some composure!" Kaede ordered.

InuYasha was about to protest, but then Sango gave him a push. "Get out there until you're acting normal again!" With that, InuYasha walked out of the hut, sulking the whole way.

Meanwhile, Kagome had lost all thought except for Pain.

Lots of Pain.

And, she also thought one more thing. This was all

HIS FAULT! 

HE did this to her. HE is the cause of all this pain. HE should at least have to go through SOME of it! With that, Kagome had a very devilish idea…

-((back with inu))-

InuYasha sat pacing around, trying to calm down. By the time he had made a nice indent in the ground, he figured he was calm enough, and walked towards the door. He yanked it open, and just as he put _one_ foot in it…

OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!**_ OSUWARI!_**

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM **_BOOM!_**

InuYasha was now a nice doormat with his face firmly planted into the flooring. About an eternity later, the spell finally let him up, and he darted over to Kagome's side. He knew exactly why he got that 'osuwari' session. He soothingly…_very soothingly, _took her hand. She squeezed it as hard as physics would allow. InuYasha yelped in pain but didn't dare try to take his hand away.

Kagome sent him such a glare, that if looks could kill InuYasha would have dropped dead. She let his hand go. He braced himself to be 'osuwaried' again, but instead she said through gritted teeth, "You better be outta here by the time I count to three." InuYasha made to protest, but when he saw her face he froze in midword.

"One." He started to move slowly.

"Two." He winced at her tone.

"Three." The door whooshed shut as he got himself outta there!

((is laughing))

-((a LONG time later))-

InuYasha had officially gone insane with waiting_. Miroku and Shippo look so CALM!_ _HOW CAN THEY BE SO CALM!_ InuYasha thought. He continued to pace in his now mini-hole-in-the-ground. Then he heard it. A tiny cry came from the hut. He stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at the door, waiting for somebody to come out and say he was allowed back in. When he saw nobody coming, he started to panic…until he heard another, different cry come from the hut. He almost fell over. _Two! Two…TWINS!_ Was the only thought running through his head. If somebody didn't come out and get him now, he was probably going to faint. Luckily, Sango popped her head outside the door.

"Kagome wants to see you InuYasha." She said. When Miroku and Shippo started to get up, Sango gave them a look that told them to wait, and they sat back down, glowering.

InuYasha was in the door in a matter of seconds. He saw Kagome holding two little blanket-wrapped bundles, looking at them lovingly. Her hair was matted and her form a bit more weak than normal, but he thought she looked more beautiful than ever. He tentatively walked closer to her, like he was walking on eggshells. Kagome laughed.

"InuYasha, it's okay now. I'm not going to yell at you. I'm sorry about before." She said.

"You had every right to be pissed at me." He said, his head down. Then, he mumbled, "I wouldn't be surprised if you don't want anymore children…"

Kagome smirked. "Now when did I say that?" InuYasha looked up at her. "But for now, come look at your new daughter and son."

((awws))

He came over and sat cross-legged next to her. They truly were beautiful babies. "Would u like to hold them?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha nodded, and she carefully handed them to him one at a time. He looked at their slumbering faces. The girl had jet black hair and human ears, just like her mother. Then, she opened her eyes and looked up at her dad. She had stormy eyes just like Kagome too. Then, she gave him a great big smile. So not all things were just like Kagome. Two little fangs poked out of her mouth. He smiled.

"What are we going to name her?" He asked.

((nobody kill me))

Kagome looked a bit hesitant. "I've been thinking about it…and the more and more time that I look at her, I keep seeing…well…"

"Who?" InuYasha pressed.

"Kikyo. The more I look at her I think of Kikyo. Now hear me out. I know that Kikyo was a cold-hearted bi—" Kagome looked down at her children and decided against that word, "witch, but I'm positive that the Kikyo you knew was a lot different…am I right here?"

InuYasha looked a bit dazed. She did look a lot like her. "Yeah you're right. I guess that would be a good name for her. Kikyo it is!" Kagome smiled.

"What about him?" she asked. InuYasha took a good look at his son. He was sleeping peacefully. He smiled. He had white hair with his ears. The ears had the tiniest specks of black on the tips. The child yawned and opened his eyes. He had no fangs, but at the sight of his eyes InuYasha stared. His eyes were the most golden he had ever seen! They even rivaled his own. Then InuYasha had an idea.

"Why don't we name him Kin?" InuYasha asked. ((pronounced Keen I think…)) "It means golden. Look at his eyes…."

"They're so stunning.." Kagome said softly. "Boy, when he gets older, those girls will be all over him!" She laughed quietly. "Think we should let Miroku and Shippo come see them now?"

"That would be fine," InuYasha said, "Thank you Kagome."

"For what?"

"For being you, for having these children…" he gave her a kiss.

"You're welcome."

-

AHA I TRICK YOU ALL MWAHAHAHAH TWINS! Now what shall be in store for them? Mwahahahhaha and I might have to skip ahead quite far I don't know….i can never think of anything to fill in there…

Ideas would help! Lol

R-E-V-I-E-W!

What does that spell? Think about it….lol

freaky-hanyou


	14. She's baaaaaaaaaaaackagaaaaaain

I feel inspired to write more. After all, it is summer is it not? Hehee

…theres not really much to say here…

:ahem: I would like to dedicate this chapter to a reviewer. This lovely reviewer has been there for quite a bit, and if I'm not mistaken, was one of the first reviewers if not the first.

:goes all official:

I dedicate this chapter to Sora Chi ((who I have been starting to call Sora heh)) for lots of support, encouragement, and that little push when I don't feel like writing!

Back to the story then!

Disclaimer: :plushie is starting to show signs of wear a.k.a losing eyes: TT

"talking" _thinking_ ((Meeeeee))

((im thinking the kids 4ish…))

**Hanyou**

**Chapter 14: She's baaaaaaaaaaack…agaaaaaaain…**

The first few years of being parents flew by for InuYasha and Kagome. It was like they were raising a pair of the worst troublemakers ever created. They were constantly running off, eating strange things, doing the typical things toddlers do. InuYasha and Kagome were steadily growing sick of the mayhem. But they loved their children, and the days slowly passed with, surprisingly, no sign of Naraku at all. Kagome commented on this one day to InuYasha as she pulled Kin away from the sunflowers, where he thought it would be fun to see what they tasted like.

"InuYasha, have you noticed that Naraku hasn't been attacking us since I had the twins?" she questioned absentmindedly, playing patty-cake with Kin.

"Yeah," he agreed, holding Kikyo upside down as she laughed loudly, "it seems he's waiting for something to happen."

They shrugged and continued on with what seemed to be a normal day.

During lunch, which was ramen of course, (InuYasha wanted his children raised on all the right foods) InuYasha and Kagome took the children out on a walk by the lake. It was very fun. After playing a few games of hide and seek, InuYasha sat down at the waters edge. Kin tugged on his ear.

"Daddy, what's that?" he pointed at the water at a fish.

"That's a fish."

"Oh. What's that?" He pointed at a bird.

"A bird."

"Oh. What's it doooo?"

"It flies."

"Why?"

"Because that's how it gets around."

"Why?"

"Because that's how it was made."

"Why?"

"Just because!"

"But WHY Daddy? Why?"

InuYasha looked quite puzzled at the strange mind of a child.

Meanwhile, while InuYasha was trying to stop Kin from asking questions that InuYasha didn't know the answer to, Kikyo was dragging Kagome to every corner of the lake, playing an exploring game.

"Ok Mama, you're trapped over here," Kikyo dragged Kagome over to a bush, "and I have to come and save you. 'Kay?"

"Alright honey," Kagome said, pretending bars were around her.

"Oh help help! Who's going to save me?" Kagome pretended she didn't see Kikyo running up to her.

"I'll save you Mama! Kikyo to the rescue!" She ran over to the bush and pulled Kagome out. Then she pretended there was something behind her. "Oh no mama, there's another demon! Watch out!" Kagome tried not to laugh as Kikyo clawed the air. Then she streaked after the invisi-demon, pretending it was getting away.

When she was showing no signs of stopping, Kagome called out. "Kikyo, come back here." She ran over to where she last saw her. "Kikyo? Kikyo!" Dread starting to overcome her, she called InuYasha.

InuYasha, who was giving Kin a piggyback ride, came over to where Kagome was. "What's up?"

"Kikyo's missing. I can't find her! She was right here, and when I came over, she disappeared!"

InuYasha calmed Kagome down. "She couldn't have gone far, we'll find her."

-------------------------------------

Kikyo had gotten herself lost. She had dove into a bush to 'fight the demon', and when she looked up, she couldn't see her mama anymore.

"Mama?" she called, walking off towards a clearing. "Mama, where'd you go?" She saw a woman further up who looked like her mama. She ran over to her. "Mama is that you?"

The woman looked up at the sound of the child. Upon seeing it wasn't Mama, Kikyo started to tear up. The woman came over. She crouched down the eyelevel of the child, noting her appearance in clothing much like the ones she was wearing: a white hakama with red pants. ((totally guessing if it's a hakama or haori I can never remember))

"What's wrong?" the woman asked Kikyo.

"I can't…I can't find my mama!" She burst into tears.

The woman frowned as she tried to comfort the little girl. "What's your name little one?"

"K-Kikyo…"

The woman looked surprised. "Really? That's my name too." Kikyo looked up at the woman named Kikyo.

"D-do you know where I can find my mama?" Kikyo asked the older Kikyo.

"What's your mama's name?"

"Kagome…" she replied.

The pieces were coming together for her. All of a sudden, noises of InuYasha calling were coming closer. Kikyo pulled out her hair ribbon. "Here," she said, giving it to Kikyo. "Keep this. Why don't you come back here tonight, so I can talk to you?" She put the ribbon in Kikyo's hair. "Don't tell your mama or your daddy who I am alright? They might not let you come see me."

"Why?" Kikyo asked through her halted tears.

Kikyo had no time to reply, so kissed Kikyo's forehead and left through the trees. Seconds later, InuYasha and Kagome burst through into the clearing, scooping up Kikyo and scolding her about walking off as they went back to the hut.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Kikyo pulled back the covers of her little bed and crept towards the door. She was careful not to wake up Kin, who she shared her room with. However, she was a step from the door when she heard "Where are you going?" from the other side of the room.

"To a place."

"Why?"

"I want to see something. You can come if you want."

Kin quickly crawled up to follow his younger sister. After all, his mommy did say that he was older by a minute and 32 seconds. He didn't want her getting hurt!

When Kikyo and Kin reached the clearing, Kikyo was sitting on a rock, waiting.

"Who's that?" Kin whispered to Kikyo.

"Kikyo," she replied.

"Wha-"

"Hello, Kikyo. It seems you brought your brother. What's your name?" she asked Kin.

"Kin," he said, unconsciously stepping in front of his younger sister in case this _other_ Kikyo was a danger to his sister.

Kikyo saw this. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I just want to ask you about your mommy and daddy. You can come closer, I won't bite." Kikyo walked right up to her, and Kin strained to stay in between them.

"What do you want?" he asked, still trying to show he won't be pushed around.

"How are your parents? Are they doing well?"

"Yes…" Kin said suspiciously. "How do you know them?"

"I used to…have a few run-ins with them. I want to see how they are before I leave."

"Leave?" Kikyo said, "where are you going?"

"To a place where I can rest," Kikyo sighed wistfully, "I haven't been wanted here for quite a while." She sighed. "Anyway, are you and your parents happy?"

"Of course!" Kin replied indignantly.

"Good. Kikyo," she directed towards the young one, "I want you to show your mother that ribbon, and tell her that I said for her to take care of him. And to train you."

"In what?" Kikyo asked.

"She'll tell you." She gave them both a pat on the head. "Now go, before your parents see you're gone."

Kin started to pull Kikyo away, when Kikyo broke from his grasp to go and give Kikyo a hug. Looking back as she let her brother drag her off, she waved. Kikyo waved slowly, and disappeared.

As they crept back toward the hut, they saw a lamp being lit in the living room.

"Uh-oh," Kikyo said.

Kin sniffed the air. "Daddy's up…" They bolted for the door and ran inside, to see worried and angry looks on their parents' faces.

"_WHERE THE H-" InuYasha_ started angrily, when Kagome quickly stopped him.

"They're only 4," she whispered to him. Kagome quickly gave them a stern look. "What do you think you two are doing, running off in the middle of the night? You could have been seriously hurt, and we wouldn't have known where you were!" She looked at them for an explanation. They both stumbled over one another with words, trying to get themselves out of trouble.

"This morning I met a woman who had the same name—"

"I had nothing to do with this I went along because I'm older and didn't want her to get in trouble—"

"She told me to come back she wanted to ask me something—"

"Nothing really happened actually she just asked her questions—"

"Then she disappeared," they said at the same time.

InuYasha and Kagome looked at eachother with an alarmed expression. InuYasha broke eye contact. "What did she say…?" he said distractedly, lost in thoughts.

Kikyo relayed what happened, and the message she was told to give them. Kagome and InuYasha gaped at one another.

"But I thought she—" InuYasha started.

"She just seems to always come back!" Kagome muttered.

"But she left now," Kin put in. They looked at him. "Who is it anyway Daddy?"

InuYasha looked uncomfortable. Kagome sat them down and told them about Kikyo, leaving out a few details about Naraku that would no doubt scare them for months.

When she finished, there was a long silence.

"But…" Kikyo started, "Daddy loves Mama, right?"

"Yep!" InuYasha said.

"Then what's the problem?" Kin said.

"Nothing at all," Kagome said, "Now, it's quite late, you two, it's past your bedtime!"

InuYasha and Kagome tucked them into their beds for the second time that night, and collapsed in their bed.

After a bit, Kagome poked InuYasha.

"You asleep?"

InuYasha groaned. "Not anymore…" he muttered.

"Do you think Kikyo will come back?"

InuYasha looked like he was thinking. Then again, he could have been dozing too. She was about to poke him again when he said, "I don't think so. I mean, Kikyo said she disappeared, but—"

"She does come back again and again and again…" Kagome finished.

"I don't think she will. Her message doesn't sound like she will."

Kagome agreed and they both fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------

well that was quite confusing…two kikyos hah….and it was quite random too…oh well!

REVIEWWWWWwwWwwwwWwwwwWWWwwww!

freaky-hanyou


	15. It Begins Part 1

K hi. First of all I feel uuberbored so I'm like _why not write some more._ But upon rereading my story, I have realized two things:

A.) I have noideawherethehell I was taking this. I have a vague awareness, but some of the tricks I had up my sleeve have been forever forgotten.

B.) I do not know what kind of crack I was on while writing this, but thank you kindly for putting up with it. I mean, I'm rereading this…and im like holy lord…what in the blazes was I ON! I mean seriously!

And there will probably be some skippage in this chapter, because I don't know if there was every a way to connect it all….meh.

"talk" _think_ ((my lovely self))

Disclaimer: My plushie now looks semi anorexic by the way…

**Hanyou**

**Chapter 15: It Begins…Part 1**

"Happy Birthday Kin and Kikyoooo, Happy Birthday to you!" Assorted claps were heard throughout the hut as 5 year old Kin and Kikyo blew out their candles.

"Did you make a wish?" Kagome asked.

Kin grinned. "But I won't tell!" Kikyo nodded in agreement.

InuYasha started to cut what Kagome called a 'cake', and passed the pieces around the little crowd in the room. As he passed Kagome a piece, however, he stopped in his tracks. Taking a big whiff, he stared at her again.

"What's wrong with her?" Sango asked, looking concerned.

InuYasha shook himself out of his reverie and quickly left the hut, heading off for Goshinboku.

Kagome took a big sniff of herself in as well. "Oh dear…"

Miroku and Sango looked at her questioningly while Shippo performed tricks for the youngsters.

"I'm pregnant. Again."

Sango squealed with happiness. "That's great Kagome-chan! Perhaps you could give me a few tips, because—"

Now it was Kagome's turn to squeal. "You too Sango-chan!" She gave her friend a hug and then smirked and Miroku. "Miroku, I didn't know you had it in you!"

Miroku smirked devilishly. "What can I say? Sango does things that even _I_ didn't—"

Miroku's commentary was quickly silenced by a beating from a red-faced taijya. Kagome laughed, and, giving her children a quick hug in passing, went out to find InuYasha to tell him the news.

-----------------((meanwhile,))---------

InuYasha sighed to himself as he sat in Goshinboku. Kagome was pregnant, again. _I just can't seem to keep my hands to myself, can I? _He sighed. Of course, he was excstatic. _Then again…_he thought, _the more and more pups we have, the more and more targets for Naraku to exploit…not that I don't mind having the pups to protect…_he growled. "Agh! This is all so confusing!"

"Let me make things clearer for you InuYasha."

InuYasha turned around to register the voice of Kagura.

"_You!"_ InuYasha yelled out.

And then there was darkness.

----------((oh dear))-------

_I wonder why InuYasha is so sad,_ Kagome thought as she walked toward Goshinboku, _it isn't like I mind having our pups...something is up with my poor hanyou._ As Kagome came nearer and nearer to Goshinboku, the more and more she noticed that something was horribly wrong.

She sniffed around the tree, and smelled the faint traces of InuYasha…and Naraku.

_Oh no…Naraku's finally out of hiding!_ Her mind raced as she tried to follow the scent.

The farther and farther she went, the more and more she realized something was missing. _Think Kagome…I have to go back to the village to get Miroku and Sango!_ Turning abruptly around, she raced back to the village to get them.

---------((…))---------

"This is bad," Miroku said as he tore out of the hut with Sango at his heels. They were about to get onto Kirara, when Kin pulled on Miroku's robes.

"Where are you going, Uncle Miroku?"

"I'm going to defeat a bad man for you Kin, we will be back right away," Miroku said as he leapt onto Kirara.

Kagome knelt down to look at her children. "Kikyo. Kin. It is very important that you stay here with Kaede-baachan for a little bit, okay? We will be back soon." Giving her children a kiss on the cheek, she leapt off after the scent of Naraku, with Miroku and Sango close behind.

Kikyo and Kin looked on in confusion as Kaede ushered them off to go gather herbs.

-------------((more meanwhiles))------------

InuYasha slowly awoke to a throbbing headache. "Ugghh…" he groaned as he moved to rub his head. A sharp pain to his wrist followed the attempted movement. _What the…_ InuYasha thought as he started to take in his surroundings.

"Are you comfortable, InuYasha?" Kagura's voice floated down into his brain as he cleared his vision. "I do hope I didn't make your bindings too tight…"

InuYasha glanced over at his arms. There were scrolls attached to his wrists and ankles, holding him up against a castle wall. He overlooked what appeared to be a prepared battle field.

He growled. "You bitch! Let me go!" He tried to struggle against his bindings. It only succeeded in weaking him further, however.

"Now, now InuYasha…" Kagura said, "I have been told not to kill you…yet…but that does not mean I cannot touch you. I would watch your language!" Kagura slashed his arm open with a wind blade for good measure.

InuYasha glared at his captor.

"InuYasha, that isn't the best way to show gratitude to your keepers!" A deep voice chuckled.

"Naraku…" InuYasha spat out as if it were a swear word.

Naraku appeared in front of him. "Tell me, InuYasha. Are you…_comfortable?"_ Naraku laughed as he shot a tentacle out to wrap around his throat.

InuYasha groaned as the world blackened once more.

--------------((MEANWHILE…))-------------

Kin and Kikyo wandered around looking for herbs with Kaede close by.

"What do you think is wrong with Mama and Daddy?" Kikyo whispered to Kin.

"Dunno…but you could smell the fear coming from Mama…" Kin contemplated. "We should go after them."

"But we can't! Mama said-"

"Screw what Mama says," Kikyo gasped at his brothers language, "our family's in danger! Let's go save them!" He pulled on Kikyo's hand as they made a stealthy exit from Kaede's watchful gaze and followed their mother's scent.

----------------((mean. while.))-------------

Kagome only picked up the pace as a castle came into view. _Naraku_ _has some sick obsession with castles…_Kagome wondered as she slowed down in the brush. She looked on with Miroku and Sango at the scene. InuYasha was unconscious, bound to the wall of the castle as Kagura stood guard in front of the castle. Naraku was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe I should try to put Tetsukuro to good use," Kagome whispered as she quietly drew it. It pulsed under her fingertips as a pink aura surrounded it. She shut her eyes as the pink aura flowed into her. With her eyes closed, she could sense the demon energies in front of her. One being Kaguras, and the other being her mate's. Quietly, she stepped out into the clearing before Miroku or Sango could stop her.

"Kagome! Get out of here!" InuYasha yelled as she advanced.

"Foolish one!" Kagura yelled at the concentrating miko. Her aura only seemed to spark and fluctuate with the harsh words.

"How dare you ignore me!" Kagura huffed. "Try to ignore this! _Fuji_ _no Mai!"_ A torrent of windblades flew straight at Kagome.

Kagome just stood there, waiting for the blow. Miroku and Sango tore through the bushes to try to reach her in time. At the last possible second, her eyes opened. Her pupils were bright pink, and she raised her sword and cried out.

"_Momoiroteki!"_

A pink shockwave flew out towards the wind sorceress. Seeing the mass amount of miko energy rushing at her, Kagura drew a feather and flew to the security of the castle. A swarm of demons came rushing out in her stead. Kagome only turned her pink shockwaves onto them, as they all disappeared one by one. When they were all dead, Kagome's eyes flickered back to their normal color. She looked around to see Sango and Miroku's shocked faces, and shrugged.

"I didn't know I could do that either," she said. Then, she turned to see her mate pinned to the wall. "InuYasha!" she said as she started toward him.

"Not so fast, miko," Naraku said as he appeared in front of her. She stopped all too late as she was impaled on his sword. Her eyes flashed red and pink as she stepped back, a hand on her gut.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku yelled out as he and Sango started after her. They were blocked by a swarm of demons, however.

InuYasha, however, had a clear view of the entire thing. Growling fiercely, he stared at the back of Naraku. "Get away from her, you bastard!" he ground out.

Naraku 'tsk'-ed as he turned to face him. "InuYasha, I want you to watch as everyone you have ever loved and cherished die before you. He turned back and smirked at Kagome.

"Starting with your precious Kagome."

---------------------------

GOD I'm evil! yes I noticed that I just had Sango and Miroku randomly married here, but I realized that I should have made their relationship progress in this story, and I really don't feel like going back to write it in…so sue me alright?

'Momoiroteki' literally means "Pink Enemy"

Momoiro: Pink

Teki: Enemy

…shuttup. If you recall, the tip of her sword is pink, and she kills the enemies…get it?

Now. Reviews would be appreciated.

:points at the little purple button: It's calling to you…

freaky-hanyou


	16. It Begins Part 2

hah HI. As you know, I havent updated in quite a while. But besides the fact I put off all my summer reading til the week before school and molded the entire summer, I was _waiting._ For that ONE reviewer who would boost my reviews to the triple digits. And it has finally happened.

One hundred reviews. Holy mother of WOW.

I mean its not even that decent of a story! But. Anyway.

I left you at quite the cliffy didn't I. We shall correct that for ya.

BUT we shall dedicate this lovely battle conclusion to that 100. Here's to you Reflecting Black Water!

"talking" _thinking_ ((moi))

Disclaimer: NOPE.

Odd..as i uploaded this, the only way it woudl take it was in poetry format.

...tf.

**Hanyou**

**Chapter 16. It Begins… Part Two**

Kagome ground her teeth together to keep from crying out. Stars danced before her eyes as she struggled to gain focus. Her mate was in danger goddammit! And to hell if she was just going to pass out just before anything happened.

And boy did 'anything' happen. First, Kagome cleared the blackness from her eyes and stood up straight. Unflinching, she charged Naraku, who easily dodged out of the way. Now closer to her hanyou, she was about to break at a run for her hanyou when Naraku shoved her back towards the swarms of demons by Sango and Miroku. Wincing a little, she charged back at him….

------(Exciting, isn't it.)-----

Kin peered through the bushes as Kikyo paced around.

"We really shouldn't be doing this you know, Mama's gonna be so mad!" she continued to worry.

"Shh! They're in danger!" Kin whispered. "Look!" Peering through the bushes, they watched as their mother was run through. They watched as she fought the evil hanyou.

"I can't just sit here and watch anymore! C'mon Kikyo let's go!" Kin looked over and saw his sister close to tears.

"I'm scared Kin." Kin gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, you've got me to protect you! Are you ready?" Kin said, grinning. Kikyo nodded.

They charged out of the bush into the impending danger…

------((uh oh!))-----

Kagome raised her sword to deal a crushing blow to Naraku. Smirking, he dodged backwards towards the bushes. Kagome turned around to face him and was about to lunge at him, when she was beat to the punch.

"Get away from my Mama you bastard!" Kin yelled as he slashed Naraku in the back with his babylike claws. He jumped back, standing protectively in front of his sister.

Naraku sneered at the two little ones. The whole world seemed to move in slow motion as Naraku moved to strike her children. With unnatural speed, Kagome ran to intercept him. It looked as if she was going to be too late…

Kagome lunged in front of her two children at the last second to receive yet another blow to her already impaled chest. She collapsed as she shoved her children back.

Grunting, she slowly got to her knees, heavily leaning on her sword. "Heh, see that Inu? Two holes. That's…" she grunted, "got to be a record or something…"

InuYasha struggled more against his bonds. "Kagome, what the hell are you trying to do? You're going to get killed!"

Kagome ignored him. "Kikyo, Kin, get out of here for Mama will you?" Kin looked at her stubbornly.

"But Mama you're-"

"Listen to me! Mama needs to concentrate, and its very important that you are safe, alright?"

"How touching," Naraku sneered, "too bad tragedy is inevitable." He moved to attack Kikyo. "What a charming resemblance to Kikyo. This will have to be remedied."

Kagome crossed blades with Naraku. "You stay away from my children," she ground out. With unnatural force, she pushed him back with her blade. Sword glowing, she raised it at him.

Eyes pinking, she yelled out.

"_Momoiroteki!"_

Naraku's right side was obliterated during the attack. It quickly re-built itself, however. This gave Kagome enough time to hurry her children into hiding while saying she'd come get them when this is over.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku had made quite the dent in the cloud of youkai. Knocking out the last few, they moved to help Kagome with Naraku. They attacked him from the right side. As Naraku dodged, Kagome saw an opening. Slashing him down the side, she ran forward towards InuYasha. Unthinking, she tried to pull them off herself. Her hands were burned in response. Taking a deep breath, she infused her miko powers into her sword.

InuYasha looked at her warily. "Kagome, what are you doing…?"

"Trust me Inu…chan…" she said as her eyes glowed pink. Looking ahead of her, she felt the presence of her mate and the bonds. Swinging the blade, it struck only the four bonds. InuYasha fell to the ground. He quickly embraced Kagome while Sango and Miroku had Naraku's attention.

"Go find a safe place Kagome, you're hurt," he said to her.

"I'll be fine InuYasha, let's go!" Breaking away from him, she grinned. "Besides, I have a plan." She darted right into the path of Naraku.

"Bring it on you bastard," she said, swinging at him.

"Foolish hanyou," he said, "that will cost you your life." He swung at her, leaving a slash from her shoulder to her hip.

Kagome grunted and collapsed to the ground as InuYasha ran after her.

((Just a note, I am a kind person and will not stop here. So bask in my niceness. Besides, that's too short. Anyway,))

Naraku laughed evilly as he stood over her unmoving form. "Too easy," he said as me moved to make a killing blow.

"Nice try," Kagome said. Her eyes flashed open an empty black, waves upon waves of miko energy radiating from her as she leap up swinging her sword.

"_Kurokorosu!"_

A dark wave of black energy seared into Naraku's skin. He was nearly blown apart. Kagome leapt out of the way as InuYasha moved to finish him off.

"_Kongousoha!" _

Diamonds sliced the rest of Naraku into pieces. He was destroyed.

Kagome, seeing that he was gone once and for all, moved to pick up the rest of the jewel shard.

Then the world went black.

-----------

That is a little short isn't it. But it is a nice place to stop. Muahaha. and YES I just invented a new attack.

Kuro-black

Korosu.-to kill

haha try saying that one 10 times fast.

probably wrong, but its cool.

Happy reading!

REVIEWNOW its 230. I stayed AWAKE for you people.

Make me happy. XD

freaky-hanyou


	17. ZE END!

Well look who is a horrible person. SO I figured I should just finish this story so I can say that I did. Over a hundred reviews aint bad for when the story was in its prime. BUT I cannot remember where I was taking this. SO. I shall finish it, because I will never abandon a story.

Sure I might not do anything but oneshots unless I am struck DOWN by inspiration like Drag Queens XD But hey.

And. I want to thank EVERY LAST REVIEWER and maybe any more to come for this story. You people rock my socks.

Alright here we go.

"talking" _thinking_ ((yours truly))

((oh, right…totally do NOT own the lovable hanyou by the by))

**Hanyou**

**Chapter 17: ZE END!**

Kagome groaned as she fought to regain consciousness. _Where in hell am I…?_ she wondered as she tried to open her eyes. The bright light kept her from opening them fully, but when she squinted she noticed many blurred shapes lurking above her.

"Kagome?" she heard a voice ask.

She made a noncommittal grunt.

"Well that's a definite sign of life."

"Shut it monk. Kaede! She's awake!" Kagome heard more sounds of movement, and yet another fuzzy figure joined the crowd near her.

"Good. It is a miracle you are alive child, if you were not hanyou you would have died by the first strike." Kagome could make out a smile on Kaede's lips. "I am proud of you."

Kagome tried to smile. "So…what did I miss?" she ground out as she tried to get up, but failed spectacularly.

"Naraku is dead," InuYasha and just about everyone else in the room exclaimed. Grinning, InuYasha continued, "the moment you passed out, we took you back to Kaede's. It has been two days since then."

Kagome made a grunt of agreement before she started. "Where are the children!"

"They're outside playing, Kagome," Kaede said, "they are perfectly fine. Which brings me to another little miracle of the final battle. Throughout all of your substantial injuries, you managed to keep the baby."

"Keep the…wait, what?"

"You're pregnant."

Kagome was silent for a moment before she reached out for InuYasha, who immediately came to her arms. Hugging her tightly, he asked her gently, "Should I go tell our children they should be expecting a little brother or sister soon?"

"In a moment, InuYasha," Kaede said, cutting the moment short. "There is still another matter that needs attending to. The Jewel is complete, and I daresay that if it is not wished upon soon, more demons will come to claim it. I suggest you take time to think of what you want to wish for."

Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other, completely silent.

"You think…?" InuYasha asked Kagome his silent question.

"Yeah…that would work," she said, nodding in the affirmative.

"We have decided."

"That was quick," Miroku commented. Seeing InuYasha's minor glare, he quickly left the room with Sango to go check on the children.

"Are you ready?" Kaede asked, as she gave the jewel to Kagome. InuYasha and Kagome both put their hands on the jewel, and made their wish.

"We wish for the well to the future to remain open."

The jewel glowed to an iridescent white, and disappeared in a bright flash of light. Kagome and InuYasha looked around. "…that's it?" InuYasha queried.

"Did it work?" Kagome wondered. In response, InuYasha gently gathered Kagome into his arms and began walking to the well.

When InuYasha had left the earshot of the village, he looked down sternly at his mate. "You had me worried, you know. You didn't have to play the hero," he said sternly.

"But you do it all the time, I was jealous."

InuYasha grinned momentarily before the 'Stern Look' returned. "Seriously now."

Kagome sighed. "Do you want me to say I won't do it again? Because that's lying, and that's bad." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Seeing the well in sight, InuYasha admitted defeat. "You are hopeless," he sighed.

Kagome grinned. "Guilty as charged. Now let's see if it worked." InuYasha and Kagome held their breaths as InuYasha jumped into the well. For a moment it seemed as if it hadn't worked, until the familiar blue light once again encircled the pair and they were transported back into the future.

Kagome and InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief before jumping back into the well. It would be best if Kagome's mother didn't see her like this.

Jumping back out of the well, InuYasha looked down at Kagome with a grin on his face. "So…"

"So…?"

"Naraku's gone."

"_Really?_ I hadn't noticed!" InuYasha chuckled.

"You're pregnant again."

"I am."

"Are you…glad?" InuYasha asked tentatively.

"Idiot, why wouldn't I be?" Kagome hit him on the head lightly. "Now, any ideas as to what we should name our child?"

InuYasha made a noncommittal noise as they began the journey back to the village. "Well…we have nine months to figure it out don't we? Besides, whenever we pick names we always end up changing them anyway…"

"Good point. So how long will it be before I get to walk by myself again?"

"Nine months."

"Of course."

-------------------

cackles THE END! END END END friggin END. XD It was just a matter of Look Kagome's Okay! and Make the wish! that needed to be tended to.

ALL DONE!

I am really happy. Thank you for reading my lovelies.

Until next inspiration,

freaky-hanyou


End file.
